


Serendipity

by nuznate



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Cat!Erik, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik/Christine (implied), Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Other, Pharoga - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post LND, Romance, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, Whump, assassin/target au, ghost - Freeform, ghost!Erik, killer!Erik, shared custody, tags and warnings will be at the summary of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: Ficlets and one-shots that I wrote from Fictober 2020 prompts on Tumblr. Mainly Pharoga.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik & Nadir Khan, Erik & Raoul de Chagny & Nadir Khan, Erik | Phantom of the Opera & The Persian, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Nadir Khan, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian, Raoul de Chagny & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 75
Kudos: 31





	1. no, come back!

**Author's Note:**

> These are ficlets and one-shots, all of them are stand-alone fics, using the sentence prompts from fictober2020 prompt list on Tumblr.
> 
> Erik/Nadir centric with some additions of Raoul/Christine and some little implications of Erik/Christine.
> 
> ‘Nadir’ is the name I chose for The Persian because I like it. He's not always Susan Kay's Nadir Khan. And Erik is not always the same Erik. There are many different characterisations in this collection of fics. Some stories are canon-compliant and some are AUs.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments on any of the stories. I'd love to read what you think of them. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 1 (“no, come back!”)  
> Rating: G  
> tag: angst with a hopeful ending

At first, Nadir thought he knew what the purpose of his own action regarding the masked man was. It had been almost thirty years since he last saw Erik. When he met him again all his old sense of duty came back to him as if he was a daroga once again.  
  
Although that title had long since been discarded from him for almost a lifetime ago, when he heard the word 'Daroga' slipped from that mouth with the voice still thick with honey, that he had never thought he would have a chance to hear it again, that he still, after this long time, felt pleasure in hearing that beautiful voice calling his title, the old memories rushed back to him like water flooded his mind.  
  
The brief moment that they reunited and spoke for the first time made him felt as if time hadn't changed anything in him at all. He still saw Erik as his friend and meeting him again was a great gift in his old and lonely life. It was like meeting his long lost relative that gave him a sense of home in this foreign world.  
  
His sense of duty had been awakened solely by Erik who had acted suspiciously since day one, From the way he hid where he lived and how vaguely he spoke. And when Nadir heard some strange rumors about the opera ghost, he tied the two things together easily.  
  
Chasing a ghost was not his duty as a doroga, he knew, but chase him he did, for Erik was never a ghost to him. The way Erik was determined to shut him out was something Nadir first thought was a challenge. So he put his old and almost lost skill to fully use.  
  
It was good to get to do something with his life again that had some useful purpose and it was a delight to be able to interact, though in an unusual way, with his long time friend.  
  
It had been a delight, indeed, at first, until it was not anymore. He pushed and dug, and pushed harder and dug deeper, and every time he met with the dead-end and a hard rejection from the man.  
  
As a daroga, he would do this duty of keeping an eye on the potential perpetrator until the last day of his life. But as a man named Nadir, it was exhausted to be the only one trying to maintain this so-called friendship.  
  
Keeping an eye on Erik in case he did something dangerous was the reason he hoped to use as his cover but deep down Nadir knew that he was chasing Erik because he still valued their friendship, that he gladly hoped to continue to be whatever they used to be before.  
  
But as time went by with the way Erik treated him, Nadir started to think that perhaps Erik didn't see him as his friend anymore and what used to happen in the past had no meaning to him as well as their friendship, that Erik didn't need him in his life the way he needed Erik.  
  
This conclusion pained him but what hurt him the most was the thought that his presence caused so much distaste to Erik that just seeing him made Erik uncomfortable.  
  
Getting rejected usually left a sour taste but getting rejected repeatedly from someone who he thought was a friend left him to feel closer to heartbreak.  
  
So, Nadir decided that this couldn't continue. He wouldn't make himself be the reason for both of their pain anymore. Why would he insist himself upon the man when it was clear that Erik didn't want him. Why would he play a daroga role when he was a daroga no more for a long time. Why would he care about the well being of the opera populaire when they never trusted him once.

He would leave Erik be with whatever his plans for his opera house, but not without saying goodbye. He would grant Erik peace he seemed to need more than his company. So, he chased Erik out one last time to say exactly that.  
  
He expected Erik to be glad to hear his announcement and be happy to finally get rid of him. But, in fact, Erik was just being quiet, hid in the shadow even more than he usually did and didn't say a word the whole meeting. He let Nadir speak without interruption.  
  
Nadir when once got a chance to say what in his mind he couldn't stop. It was a strange kind of relief when he knew that what he was saying now wouldn't change anything, that this friendship would end anyway. There was no holding back, for this might be the last time he got to speak to him.  
  
He said what he meant to say and more, including how he valued him as a friend, how he missed him since the time they had parted in Persia, how he wished things would end differently and how he understood if Erik wanted it this way. And he would let him go and never come bothering him again.  
  
When he was done talking and Erik still wouldn't utter a word, Nadir thought _'that's it, the end of their friendship'_. And he turned to leave.  
  
What he didn't expect were the three words that followed after him with the voice that broke with sorrow and a hint of a sob.  
  
"No, come back!"  
  
Maybe this was not the end as he'd thought after all.  
  



	2. that’s the easy part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 2 (“that’s the easy part”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: fluff

"I have a present for you," Erik said with a suppressed feeling of excitement that Nadir could still feel it running under his skin. "Follow me."  
  
He led them up from his house into the upper cellar of the opera, down the dimly lit corridor and into the completely dark abandoned storage room. Erik lit a lamp and continued on. Then, he explained himself.  
  
"If you insist upon entering my house regularly you need a way in that is safe. I made an entrance to my house especially for you, Daroga."  
  
"What do you mean? You made like a door for me?"  
  
"Yes. Here it is." He stopped in front of one of the completely ordinary wooden partition boards that lined the entire wall in this room. "Behind this wall is a passageway that goes straight to my house and without any obstacles. It was an old path I used when I was building the place. I sealed the door from the outside and left it be an emergency exist that the door can only be opened from the inside. But now I've changed it. For you."  
  
"What if someone accidentally opens it?"  
  
"I intend to prevent that so I made an exceptional lock for this door. I will show you how to open it."  
  
Erik suddenly sat down on the floor and Nadir followed his movement. He put one hand in the space under the partition board briefly then withdrew his hand and gestured for Nadir to do the same.  
  
"Here. Remember, under the fifth panel. Try to find the switch. If you use your bare hand you will feel the different material, open it and you will find a switch."  
  
Nadir tried to feel the floor under the panel. It was all the same matte surface of the wooden plank until finally his fingers patted on something more rough like a surface of a stone and there's a little hole for one finger to slip in, so he used it to yank the lid open and feel the switch behind it.  
  
"I found the switch."  
  
"Flick it on, Daroga."  
  
He flicked it and suddenly he heard a song playing faintly. It was a melody from the old Persian lullaby. For someone who didn't know the song would pay no mind to it because the sound was so faint it could only catch the attention of someone who was familiar with it. The song was short and it played on repeat.  
  
"Do you remember it?" Erik asked, sounding a bit excited. He was always so eager to present his device. Nadir couldn't help smiling at that.  
  
"Yes. I cannot forget the lullaby I sang to Reza when he was a baby." Nadir placed a hand on Erik's arm. "Thank you, for reminding me."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Then it was Erik who broke the silence.  
  
"Next to the switch, there is a button. You have to push it in the beat of the word 'child' in the lyrics. There are four 'childs' so you have to push the button four times."  
  
Nadir did it and instead of the door that opened, it was another panel on the floor that popped up.  
  
"If you are familiar with the beat of the song you don't have to flick the switch at all. Next time you can hit the button right away. I just put on the song for you."  
  
"Ah I see. But where is the door, Erik?"  
  
"Now, here comes the hard part." Erik was grinning.  
  
"What!? I thought that is all of it."  
  
"No. That's the easy part. Now you look into that panel you will see the riddle of numbers. You have to solve it and the answer is the right combination for the lock. You type it down. And that's it. The riddle will change automatically so you have to solve it every time you want to enter this door."  
  
Nadir sit back and blinked at the masked man.  
  
"Erik....this is too much. Are you sure you want me in at all? It seems like you want to keep me out forever. I rather swim through the lake and meet the siren than solve the riddle in the middle of the dark room."  
  
"The riddle is nothing. It's too easy for you, I made sure of it."  
  
But Nadir was having none of this. "You are having too much fun with this lock. Change it to the combination of my own and remove the riddle, Erik."  
  
"Do you know how hard it was to make that?"  
  
"I'm sure it's a lot easier to remove it."  
  
Erik was silent for a moment. Nadir knew he was pouting under the mask. "This is the present Erik wasted many nights making it just for you. And you're --"  
  
"No, Erik. The real present is the fact that you allow me to your house whenever I want. And you show me the way. That is the important part. Not the lock of the door."  
  
Nadir took Erik's hand in his. He rubbed the cold hand with his thumb, looked into his golden eyes and said, "thank you for this and all your effort. I intend to use this present every day."  
  
Erik gasped at the word 'every day'. Nadir smiled and lifted Erik's hand to his lips and kissed it. Erik visibly shuddered.  
  
"So, can you please make a little adjustment to the door and make it to require less time to unlock it?"  
  
Slowly, Erik nodded.  
  
"I will tell you the combination I choose when we are back at your house."  
  
Erik nodded again.  
  
"Now can you open this door and take me back? I want to show you how appreciative I am for your present."  
  
Erik's eyes lit up and he nodded again, more fervently this time.


	3. you did this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 3 (“you did this?”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: fluff
> 
> Erik has a surprise for Nadir

Nadir was wearing the European evening suit to the opera tonight. There was a premiere of the new production of Herculanum that Erik wouldn't shut up about. He insisted that Nadir must attend the performance because it was very important for him.  
  
Now, sitting in box five, halfway to the performance after the intermission and Erik was nowhere to be found. Not even a voice or a glimpse of his shadow.  
  
He sat there alone, feeling a little offended at being stood up like this. When it was over and still no sign of Erik, offended turned into anger. He immediately went home, not even bothered to come down to Erik's lair to find out what was he doing that made him miss their date like this.  
  
Darius was waiting for him at his carriage. When he saw Nadir approaching he seemed a bit nervous but Nadir was furious at Erik to care about Darius' problem right now.  
  
"Take me home quickly, Darius. I want to get out of this as fast as I can."  
  
"What's the matter, master?" Darius asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing. Just an annoying bastard. Now let's go!"  
  
Darius took them back home in no time. When he dropped him off at the front door he took the carriage away in the opposite direction of the stable. Nadir was still in a grumpy mood so he didn't notice that. He also didn't notice there was the light coming from the inside of his supposedly empty house.  
  
"That bastard..." He muttered while opening the door. When he finally opened it and stepped inside, he was greeted by the sight of lit candles; so many of them lined the windowsill and table. And there was the masked man in the evening suit standing tall in the middle of the room.  
  
"Erik..."  
  
"Nadir." Erik breathed. "First of all, I must apologize for not attending the opera with you. I have some more important business that needed to be done."  
  
Nadir looked around the house. There were so many candles. "Erik, are you trying to set the house on fire?"  
  
"I'm.....not."  
  
There were candles that led to the dining room. He went in there and there was a small feast already set on the dining table.  
  
"You did this?" Nadir asked, amazed. His previous anger vanished.  
  
"Well, Darius was a big help."  
  
"Of course. And where is he now?" He had just realised Darius still didn't enter the house.  
  
"I believe he will stay at his friend's tonight."  
  
Nadir nodded. He examined the small feast on the table. There was even a bottle of wine there.  
  
"I'm sorry but for what occasion is this? Please, forgive me if I miss something."  
  
Erik wasn't angry at his ignorance. Instead, he moved the chair for Nadir to sit. Nadir said a quiet thank you before taking the seat. Erik took the seat opposite him.  
  
He poured them both the wine then sat back in his chair and fidgeted with his hands nervously. Nadir patiently waited for him. And slowly, he started to talk.  
  
"Today, last year, I met you here for the first time in almost thirty years. You turned my life upside down. You've changed me, my dear Daroga. I am grateful I have you in my life. So I wanted to celebrate the day that made my life whole again."  
  
"Erik, I'm....speechless."  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to say anything."  
  
"No. Just give me a minute, please." Nadir was very touched that he had to fight back tears that threatening to spill. When he believed in his voice again he started to speak.  
  
"I want to say thank you for all this," he began. "And thank you for trying to become the man I believe you are. Thank you for not giving up on yourself, Erik. And thank you for letting me in your life." Nadir smiled when he caught tears in Erik's eyes. "I love you very much. And hope to celebrate this day with you again every year until we cannot walk the earth together anymore."  
  
Erik was crying, his shoulders shaking. Nadir rose from his seat and moved to stand by Erik's side and took him in his embrace. Erik clung tightly to his chest.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Erik recovered well enough that he suggested they eat before the food got colder than his skin.  
  
They ate meat and dessert and drank some wine. Then they moved to the couch before the hearth where they settled themselves close to each other and drank more wine while talking about everything and nothing until they decided it was time to bed and they moved to Nadir's bedroom where they made love slowly and gently and then slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	4. that didn’t stop you before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 4 (“that didn’t stop you before”)  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: AU  
> Warnings: mention of drug used, mildly mention of suicidal behavior, maybe ooc

"I'll quit. Please, Nadir. I'll give up on drugs and the business. I promise. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Erik was begging Nadir with his life, hugging him tightly from behind. Desperation and fear were visibly clear in his shaking voice at the possibility that Nadir would leave him for good.  
  
One threatening word that spilled from Nadir was enough to make Erik fell apart.  
  
"Please, I won't touch them again even if it kills me. Please...I'll be good. I'll be who you want me to be. I'll do anything. Please..."  
  
Erik was crying, tears dripping down his bare face wetting Nadir's shirt. The embrace around Nadir's waist was tight enough to hurt. Nails digging into his shirt almost tearing the fabric apart.  
  
This wasn't the first time something like this happened. He should have known that Erik would never follow his words. His promise was nothing but a desperation talking.  
  
Being with Erik was like walking on thin ice. It was risky. He was willing to risk it. But not anymore.  
  
Erik would come to him only when he wanted to and never stuck around. Chasing him was like chasing smoke. He'd slipped away from his fingers months ago. Now Nadir just wanted to make it physically true.  
  
"What changed?" Nadir asked, his voice cold even to his own ear.  
  
"Death," answered Erik. Nadir almost laughed.  
  
"That didn't stop you before. And I don't think it ever will."  
  
"I don't want to die anymore. I want to live....with you."  
  
This time Nadir laughed out loud, the sound sour in his ears. "No. You never want that. You are and always will be a free spirit. You'll never truly be mine or anyone's. And deep down you know that."  
  
"No. That's not true. No. Please. I can't live without you. Please. Nadir."  
  
Nadir removed Erik's arms from around his body. He turned his head towards him and said with an unwavering voice, "you'll manage just fine without me. I believe you can."  
  
Then he walked away and never looked back, even when he heard Erik collapse to the floor and wailing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come up with your own context for this fic. I just wanted to write a breakup scene.


	5. unacceptable, try again (+R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 5 (“unacceptable, try again”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: modern AU + Raoul/Christine

The room was dimly lit, all the curtains were drawn close preventing the sunlight from the outside. The room temperature seemed to get colder than the rest of the house. Raoul was not sure that the room was really cold or it was because of the masked man who was sitting in the room.  
  
"Christine is upstairs preparing herself. You have to wait a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat." Erik said, eyeing Raoul from head to toe.  
  
"No, sir. I prefer standing." Raoul cleared his throat awkwardly, wanting to get out more than anything.  
  
A silence fell between them for a while until Erik broke it.  
  
"Tell me, boy, why would I let her go with you?" Erik's voice was cold as ice, his stare could kill even from behind a mask. He was sitting on an armchair, legs crossed, radiating the threatening power around him.   
  
Raoul was standing further away, a shudder running through him but he put on a brave face and gave an answer as steady as he could. "I will take good care of her, sir. I won't let anything happen to her. I love her with all my heart and will gladly trade my life for her."  
  
Immediately, Erik responded with an even colder voice. "Unacceptable, try again."  
  
He was staring like he was picturing a hundred ways to end Raoul's life. It was all Raoul's will power to remain upright to the spot and not run away.  
  
Slowly and smoothly, Erik rose from his seat with grace like a feline king. Then, by the next second, he was in front of Raoul in a swift movement. He leaned his masked face down close and looked right into Raoul's eyes.  
  
"Tell me again why would I let her go with you?"  
  
That stare told Raoul of the unspeakable threats. He needed to take his breath as sweats running down his back.  
  
Suddenly, Christine appeared out of nowhere. She put herself between them, her back to Raoul protectively.  
  
"Because we bought our tickets months ago. And this is our honeymoon. Seriously, you need to stop threatening Raoul for no reason, Erik!"  
  
Then she turned to Raoul and took his hands.  
  
"Raoul, dear, you need to stop being afraid of him already. You only feed his satisfaction. Come on, let's go. We have a flight to catch in less than two hours."  
  
She took his hands and led him to the waiting car, their big luggage was already loaded in the trunk.  
  
"Wait, Christine," Erik called out from the front door. "Don't you want to say goodbye first?"  
  
Christine who already opened the car door turned to him. "Promise me you won't threaten Raoul again."  
  
"But if I have a reason--"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Alright, okay! I promise."  
  
Christine came to him and gave him a hug. Erik sighed. "Take care of yourself," he said to her.  
  
She smiled. "I will." Then, she turned to Nadir who was now standing beside Erik. "Please take care of him."  
  
"Oh, I will. Don't worry."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Erik protested. But everyone just ignored him.  
  
"I will see you two in a month!" She gave them both one last hug, then, she left with her husband to wherever they planned to visit.  
  
Erik couldn't help but gave Raoul the cold stare one last time before he disappeared in the car.  
  
Erik sighed with despair when their car was out of sight. "What kind of honeymoon that takes a whole month?"  
  
"Remember our honeymoon, Erik?" Nadir asked. "I think we took a whole year."  
  
"That was not a honeymoon. We were on a run."  
  
"It felt like a honeymoon to me though."  
  
Nadir smiled and Erik blushed.


	6. that was impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 6 (“that was impressive”)  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: hurt/comfort, time in Persia  
> Warnings: violence, blood
> 
> Erik's first time on the arena in Persia

The crowd was roaring loudly on the stand making it felt like the sky itself was about to crumble down on him. The woman sitting on the throne staring straight at him sent a thrill running through his body.  
  
Erik was hating it. He didn't come here to do this. He was asked to choose only one weapon and he chose a rope. He tied it into a noose and held it tightly. He didn't enjoy killing but there was no choice.  
  
His first opponent was a big man, thrice his size. He took him out with his noose in no time at all. The whole stand fell silent for a second before they started roaring even louder.  
  
Two more men were sent in and he took them out with barely any wounds on himself. There were three more after that, and then four.  
  
Now he was standing before five men in the middle of the arena, soaking with blood of his enemies and his own. His clothing was torn and his mask was gone. Blood was running down from his head making a crimson mask on his face.  
  
He started to make a strategy. He could do this. There were more weapons on the field left from the previous battle that he could use. He would take down the smallest one first with a dagger. He knew how to throw a knife from when he'd learned from the circus. He would use the shield to block whoever was coming, then strangle one down and stab the other with that discarded spear at the same time. That would leave only two men to deal with.  
  
He did that but it was not easy. He got slashed twice before he could take down the three men. And when he finally killed the last one he could barely stand.  
  
It hurt so much that he could not feel anything anymore. Before he collapsed to the ground, a round of applause came from the woman on the throne.  
  
"That was impressive. I have underestimated you." The sultana said, very satisfied. She threw three bags of gold at his feet. "You've brought me so much fun. I shall have to make you do your magic here again soon."  
  
After that, she left the place. The people slowly cleared out. He collapsed at last to the ground.  
  
The next thing he knew he was on his bed at his lodging. Nadir was at his side.  
  
"The doctor has just left," Nadir said. "You need to lie down for at least a week."  
  
Erik grunted his acknowledgment.  
  
"Two of your ribs were broken, two deep cuts across the torso, multiple head wounds, a broken wrist, contusions all over the body."  
  
Erik hummed.  
  
"I heard she was very pleased with you. But this can't happen again, Erik. I will try to do everything in my power to stop this."  
  
"No." Erik managed to say, his voice hoarse. "She won't let me get killed. The shah still needs me."  
  
"But you won't do the shah any good if you are like this."  
  
"Let that be her problem with him. If the shah needs me and I'm in no condition to serve because of this, eventually she will have to stop. Interfering with this only gets you killed."  
  
"But I can't just sit still and watch you get tortured."  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Daroga. And I'm not the one getting tortured, it's usually the other way round."  
  
Nadir shook his head, his eyes sad.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should've never brought you here. You could do better elsewhere. You don't deserve this."  
  
"No, being here is the best thing that happened in my life. They need me for who I am. They value my skills. They see what I'm capable of beyond what I look like."  
  
"They abuse you. They manipulate you for their need. They straight up force you to do what they want. They never care about you. They care only what they can get from you."  
  
Erik looked at Nadir in wonder.  
  
"I don't care, Daroga."  
  
"But I do."  
  
Erik's heart skipped a beat at that. It made him lost his words. They stared at each other silently for a while until Nadir sighed. "I should let you rest. I'll just be in the other room."  
  
Then, Nadir left him alone, and soon, sleep pulled Erik down again quickly before he could fully contemplate their conversation.


	7. yes I did, what about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 7 (“yes I did, what about it?”)  
> Rating: M  
> Tags: AU, killer!Erik, detective!Nadir  
> Warnings: violence, assault, choking

There was barely any light but he recognised him regardless. He would recognise him anywhere in the world. Erik, the killer Nadir had been chasing for almost six months, was now in front of him.  
  
Erik turned to him as soon as he sensed his presence. A smile formed at his lips, twisted and smug. The upper part of his face was concealed behind a mask as usual.  
  
"Daroga, it's always nice to meet you." The man greeted, his beautiful voice laced with chilliness, despite his smile. "How long has it been? A month, maybe? I've missed you."  
  
Nadir swallowed his shudder down. He took a deep breath and get to the point. "Did you kill Philipe de Chagny?"  
  
Erik's smile got wider before he feigned innocence and acted dramatically. "No, I did not. He killed himself. Daroga, please, believe me!" Then, he started laughing, the sound screeching his ears. "You know it already. Why bother asking? Yes I did, what about it?"  
  
"I will have you arrested this time!"  
  
Erik was still for a moment, then, he started stalking toward him, the golden eyes boring into his, sending a chill down his spine.  
  
"No, you won't," Erik muttered, his voice low. He was now close enough to touch. He put his cold thin hands on Nadir's hip and started to move them up his side. "You know all about me. You understand me. You know I have my reasons."  
  
Nadir gasped at the touch, fear started to grip at his heart. But he wouldn't let it consume him this time. He wouldn't let him get under his skin like he used to before.  
  
He quickly grabbed at Erik's both hands and twisted them. He heard him grunt in pain before he tried to pin them down behind his back. But Erik was able to free himself from his hold and before he knew it, he was pushed head first quite hard into the wall beside him.  
  
Pain flared his vision. There was something wet from his head sliding down the side of his face. He couldn't move. Erik was pressing him firmly into the wall from behind.  
  
"Why, Daroga?" Erik's mouth was at his ear. His voice sounded painful. "I thought you knew me. Why!?"  
  
Erik was pushing him hard. His neck was crushed against the wall. He was unable to speak. Erik's voice sounded more maniac each second.  
  
"You're supposed to be the one who understands me the most. I've shared my life story with you. I've shared my pain!"  
  
Erik was pushing him harder and harder. Nadir couldn't breathe. He heard himself wheezing.  
  
Before his vision faded into blackness and he lost his consciousness, he heard the sound of Erik sobbing and one last sentence.  
  
"I thought you are the one. I was wrong."  
  
And then blackness engulfed him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel on #17 ("give me a minute or an hour")


	8. I'm not doing that again (+R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 8 (“I'm not doing that again”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Dialogue, modern AU + Raoul/Christine

"No, Christine. I don't want to do it."  
  
"Raoul, you don't see how miserable he is! I want my teacher to focus solely on me when I sing for him. But he is so distracted. His mind is elsewhere. He's been like this since yesterday. And I think I know why."  
  
"But I don't think it's in our place to help. Also, I don't know...can we actually do anything about this at all?"  
  
"Do you think how long this will last? It'll probably take a week. My audition is closing in, Raoul. I need my teacher."  
  
"What do you think happened, then?"  
  
"From the way he keeps glancing longingly at Nadir's direction and the way Nadir seems to be giving him a cold shoulder, I think he must have made some terrible mistakes again."  
  
"I've never seen them like this before."  
  
"They hardly fight. But when they do, they can be so stubborn. Erik will act like he isn't affected by this, but he'll probably cry alone at night."  
  
"You seem to know them so well, Christine."  
  
"Why, of course! I've been his student long before I even met you, Raoul. I hardly see them like this, too. They usually talk it out quickly. So, I think this time it might be something serious. If we don't help him I'm afraid my audition will be ruined along with the singing career that I've been dreaming of."  
  
"Christine, you are being overdramatic again."  
  
"Will you help me or not?"  
  
"Okay. I will. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Invite them to dinner at your place."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have to talk and sort this out together. We have to create an environment where they can talk. As you said, we can't do anything much but we can make them talk. And we will make sure they do. And we can't do that at my tiny house. We have to use your place."  
  
"But how, Christine? They aren't gonna talk in front of us over dinner. And surely, they are not some college kids like us that we can lock them up in the same room.......Wait."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Christine, please tell me you are not doing exactly that."  
  
"I am doing exactly that. Or do you have a better idea, Raoul?"  
  
"...unfortunately, not."  
  
"So here's the plan. We invite them to dinner at your place but we won't be there. We will create an atmosphere that is so very romantic and remind them of their love so that they can't resist reconciling with each other."  
  
"And how do we know they will talk if we won't be there?"  
  
"We just won't be joining them. We can watch them through the window and see how they're doing."  
  
"Shouldn't we give them privacy?"  
  
"We won't hear them talk, Raoul. We will just watch so we can see if this plan works. Otherwise, we have to come up with the new one."  
  
"I have mixed feelings about this. But I do hope this plan work. Your teacher is scary when he's not happy. And I want you to be happy, too, Christine."  
  
"Oh, Raoul. I love you. Let's go and do this!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Our plan worked quite well, don't you think? Finally, they are happy together once again! I am so happy, Raoul!"  
  
"Christine, I'm not doing that again. I won't spy on your teacher when he's alone with his boyfriend ever again."  
  
"But aren't they adorable together, Raoul?"  
  
"Well.....yeah. But that was before they....."  
  
"They were just kissing. And we didn't see much actually. We stopped watching as soon as they finished....talking."  
  
"There was hardly any talk there. There was a lot of crying from Erik for the most part."  
  
"Erik always cries. He's so sensitive. Did you see the way he said his apologies to Nadir? Oh, I wish my boyfriend would be that romantic."  
  
"Don't compare me to your teacher, Christine. You know I can be way more romantic than him if I want to."  
  
"Yes, I know, my dear. I love you. Thank you for helping me. Now I can finally get my teacher back."  
  
"I love you, too. Can we go to have dinner as well? I'm kinda hungry right now."  
  
"I'm kinda full of love right now. I don't need any food anymore."  
  
"Oh, come on, Christine."  
  
"I'm kidding! Let's go. There is this new place I want to try. Can we go there, Raoul?"  
  
"You choose, Christine. Wherever you want."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some comments on any stories :)


	9. will you look at this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 9 (“will you look at this?”)  
> Tags: something AU, an attempt at poetry
> 
> First time unmasking

Nadir, are you under some kind of delusion where I am handsome?  
  
Nadir, I don't want anymore to live a lie.  
  
Nadir, it is time for you to see the truth and break that illusion.

Nadir, it is time to reveal what's behind this mask of mine.  
  
Nadir, what will you do if you find out that I am not by any means handsome, instead, hideous beyond imagination, that people look at me and cringe, children look at me and cry?  
  
Nadir, can you look at something so ugly and still see the beauty underneath?  
  
Nadir, will you look at this,  
  
And still love me?  
  



	10. all I ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 10 (“all I ever wanted”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: canon divergence AU, friends to lovers
> 
> No opera ghost just a lonely man living in the basement

The house on the lake underground was not a perfect house that Erik had always dreamt of but it was not overall uncomfortable.  
  
He had everything he needed here. The music instruments he used for composing, the scientific equipment for his unending curiosity, the collection of herbs and drugs that were also one of his interests, the necessary furniture from his mother's house, and the coffin mainly for the atmosphere and occasionally for sleeping in when he was _in the mood_.  
  
It was not a healthy living space considering how damp the air was because of the lake, no inlet of fresh air anywhere near the house and the sunlight was forever forgotten. But it was bearable and he was adapting himself to his new house, getting more and more used to the stale air and the musty smell.  
  
Also, it was safe and secure enough for him to hide during the war and the Commune, with the little additions of deathly traps, he had quite left alone safely during those time.  
  
Erik thought he could live here easily for good after they finished building the whole place. But when he went outside for an evening walk, getting some fresh air that he hardly got, feeling the wind caressing his body once again, he could not help but started to question his life choice. Every time he walked through the park and be able to take a deep breath of fresh air, he didn't want to go back down there so soon. He didn't know he would miss the sun until he made the cellar his home.  
  
Long after the Paris Opera House had been finished and he had basked in the glory of their accomplishment, secretly, watching people admire the place and seeing it rapidly become the new landmark of Paris, he realised there was nothing he could do here anymore. He got enough money to be able to live for the rest of his life in retirement but he got nowhere to go. So, the only entertainment he had was from the Opera Populaire.  
  
He watched the rehearsals secretly from his hidden places and watched the performances normally from box five, the private box that he got as a vip guest of Charles Garnier. No one knew he'd helped build the place and no one knew he lived here as well.  
  
The gatekeeper knew him quite well since he was present for almost every performance and he could sense her suspicions but she never asked. People seemed to talk for a while about the mysterious man in box five. But no one dared talk to the masked man who always sat alone quietly in his box and walked so fast outside that any attempts to start a conversation with him could not occur. Soon, people stopped talking about him altogether and just let him be.  
  
Not only watched but he also commented on the performances. He couldn't help noticing the flaws in each show and needed to express his thoughts. He enjoyed writing criticism. It was the only long and thoughtful conversation he had, even though it was one-way communication. He would leave the anonymous notes full of his comments among the pile of letters on the manager's desk and could only hope that they listened to him. They never did, of course.  
  
He tried to compose his own opera, too, but without inspiration, it became more and more difficult and at one point he just gave up.  
  
So, his life was just about that. And after a few years, it got more and more boring. He wondered how long he could continue living like this. He slept in the coffin more and more often and the thought of never waking up again sounded more and more pleasant.  
  
Until he met Nadir, his long lost friend from Persia. He'd never thought he would see him again, not to mention in Paris out of all places. It was such a pleasant surprise.  
  
Nadir had saved his life then, and he daresay he saved his life now again without even knowing. When he was about to give up his life, Nadir came to fulfill it. He brought life back to his pathetic corpse-like body with his company. He led him out of his solitude. It was like the sun shining again in his dark tunnel.  
  
After Erik brought him to his house on the lake, Nadir came to visit at his house almost every day. He made spending time underground more enjoyable. And he became his muse. He made him be able to write his music again.  
  
For a few months that Nadir had come into Erik's life, he felt happier than he had ever been in so many years. He didn't know for how long his relationship with Nadir would last. But he hoped it would never end.  
  
His house on the lake was still not a perfect house to live in but he thought he could live happily like this forever now if only there was Nadir with him.  
  
Until the time Erik was always afraid of had come.  
  
"I should have said this before but I'm so sick of this cellar, Erik," Nadir said one evening when he was about to go back to his house. "I don't like the cold, damp air that no matter how the fire burned in the hearth it will always be too cold and the dark narrow roads that if I take the wrong turn I will be there forever. Also, I hate your booby traps that can kill me if I'm not careful enough. And lastly, I hate that damn coffin more than anything."  
  
Erik knew this day would come eventually. Nadir couldn't stand him anymore. How would someone want to spend time with him underground forever? He had, however, hoped. But now his hope was gone.  
  
Erik felt numbness starting at his feet and his body felt a lot heavier. Suddenly it was difficult to stay upright.  
  
"So...you won't be coming here again. You don't want to spend time with me anymore. You want to leave me for good. You finally see what is best for you which is not here with me."  
  
He didn't know that he was mumbling and he didn't realise he had collapsed to the floor. Until Nadir sat down in front of him, placing his hands on his trembling shoulders.  
  
"I know you don't actually happy living alone down here as well. Look at this, Erik. This is not the house you've always wanted. Don't you want some fresh air, sunlight, and a garden? I remember you liked sitting in the garden back there when we were in Persia."  
  
Erik blinked dumbly at Nadir, not following at all.  
  
"This is my house, Nadir. I wouldn't live here if I hated it. And if you hate it so much, you can leave now. I won't force you to stay."  
  
Tears welled in his eyes. Nadir's face became blurry.  
  
"No, Erik. Listen to me."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Nadir seemed nervous.  
  
"What if......what if I say I would love to have you live with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Surely, he had misheard it. It couldn't be that, could it?  
  
Nadir's voice was firm when he spoke again.  
  
"What if I propose for you to move out of this place and move in with me? I mean you don't have to live here. You don't have any obligation here anymore. I have a room available for you at my place. I thought you and I could live our retired life together. What do you say? Will you live with me, Erik?"  
  
Erik couldn't say anything for a long time. All he could think of was Nadir asking him to live with him. _Nadir_ asking _him_ to _live with him_. All he had expected from Nadir was friendship and this was beyond his expectation, beyond his hope.  
  
"You don't have to answer me right now. I know this is a huge step and it's fine if you don't want to," Nadir said a little sheepishly after a while that Erik had been silent. "I should go now."  
  
"No, Nadir. I just....." Erik took a deep breath, tears spilled from his eyes again, but this time it was tears of happiness. "This......this is all I ever wanted. Of course, yes. I'll live with you."  
  
Another unexpected thing happened tonight; Nadir leaned in and kissed him on the lips tenderly. It was the first kiss Erik had ever got and he found he liked it so much that when Nadir leaned back Erik had to lean in again for more.  
  
"I should've done that a long time ago," Nadir said. Erik nodded his agreement fervently which made Nadir chuckle.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I still don't give up on this (yet)


	11. I told you so (+R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 11 (“I told you so”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: modern AU + Raoul/Christine
> 
> Prequel to #8

"Who is that man in a brown hat?" Raoul asks, his eyes fixing on a figure of a foreign man walking out of the door. They are sitting in the living room of Christine's singing school, which actually is just a regular house, waiting for Christine's singing class to start.  
  
This is the second time Raoul comes here with her. He still doesn't know much except for her teacher's name is Erik who is a genius, according to Christine, and always wears a mask. Raoul has met him once, last time he was here. But he's never met this foreign man before.  
  
"His name is Nadir. He is Erik's boyfriend." Christine answers, barely looking away from the phone in her hands.  
  
"What? You are joking, right?"  
  
She looks up to glare at him. "You don't believe me?"  
  
"I just didn't expect that."  
  
"They really are lovers, Raoul, and they don't even hide it. Look and you will see."  
  
As Christine is speaking, her teacher, Erik, comes out of the door as well. He walks to Nadir who is putting on his coat at the doorway.  
  
He helps Nadir adjust his hat, smooth out his clothing, and then they kiss before he sends him out the front door.  
  
"Oh my god. They really are lovers!"  
  
"I told you so. They do that every time before Nadir goes out to work. They're really a sweet couple."  
  
Raoul nods and then he sees that Erik is walking towards them. He hurriedly gathers his bag and prepares to leave.  
  
"I think it's time for your lesson. I should go now. See you in two hours, my dear?"  
  
"See you, Raoul. Thanks for dropping me off here. Love you!"  
  
"Love you, too!"


	12. watch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 12 (“watch me”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: crack, post LND ft. Daroga + implied Erik/Christine + Erik&Raoul
> 
> Erik introduced Gustave to Nadir for the first time

"Daroga, meet Gustave. He is my son. Gustave, this is uncle Da...er...uncle Nadir. He is my dear friend."

"You? Have? A? Son? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

Nadir was so shocked that it made his brain to short circuit. His French was temporarily lost.

"Erm...surely, you knew how, right?"

"Yes, Erik. I knew how. Oh, Allah! I cannot believe this."

"I could not believe this either! It's incredible, don't you think? That I have someone to carry on my name at last. We have so much in common. We get along really well until he saw my face and started screaming. But that was all in the past. Now I have him here with me. We can be a happy family together!"

"And where is his mother?"

Erik suddenly teared up.

"She is gone forever. She won't be coming back. She is dead. Oh, Daroga. Why this had to happen to me and to my Christine? I already got her back after TEN LONG YEARS. We even have a ten-year-old son together. Why, Daroga? TELL ME WHY!!"

"Erik, Erik, please, calm the fuck down."

Erik gasped loudly.

"You can't curse in front of my son, you menacing bastard."

Nadir sighed. He turned to Gustave.

"Do you want to go out for a walk with me? Leave your father here."

"You can't steal my son!" Erik exclaimed loudly.

"Watch me," Nadir said then he turned again to Gustave. "So, do you want to? I heard there is this giant balloon at the park."

Gustave looked at Erik pleadingly. Erik knew then he could not resist him.

"You can go if you want. He is my friend. He can be trusted."

Then, Gustave turned to Nadir.

"I have to ask my papa, too."

Nadir quirked his eyebrow at Erik.

"He means Raoul de Chagny," Erik elaborated, suddenly looking annoyed.

"Dad, do you know where papa is?" Gustave asked.

"Somewhere on this island, I'm sure," Erik answered tersely.

Nadir sighed again. He crouched down before the boy and said to him tenderly.

"Why don't we go for a walk and look for your papa at the same time? How does that sound to you?"

Gustave nodded. He seemed to relax more around Nadir now.

"Do you want a hotdog at the park or maybe an ice-cream, too?"

"Yes, sir!" The boy smiled widely.

"Let's go then!"

He took Gustave's hand and walked with him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Gustave lost his mother but in turn he got not only two but three dads (???)
> 
> More of this verse on #23 (do we have to?)


	13. I missed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 13 (“I missed this”)  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: smut, porn without plot
> 
> Erik and Nadir revived some intimate moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it have to be at least one pwp?

"Are you sure you want this?" Nadir said as he kissed down Erik's throat, teasing him by both his tone of voice and the light touches of his lips on Erik's skin.  
  
"If you stop now I'll kill you," Erik answered, trying to be fierce, though his voice weakened by Nadir's touches.  
  
Nadir stopped immediately. He rose up from Erik's neck and fixed him a pointing glare.  
  
"Do you think threatening to kill me will successfully urge me to do this?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. It's just....old habits die hard, you know? And it's been so long, too long. I want - I need - "  
  
Nadir's lips were on Erik's lips this time, silencing him with a fierce kiss, all tongue and teeth as if to give him some kind of punishment. But Erik didn't see it that way. He enjoyed the painful kiss way too much that Nadir had to slow down and reduce the intensity to a slow but deep kiss instead, coaxing a low moan to ripple from Erik's throat.  
  
It was not hard to bring Erik into this position, beneath him on the bed. Not hard then and still not hard now. Erik had not changed much since the last time they saw each other in terms of the desperate need for human touch. If anything, he seemed to even crave it more than before. This, Nadir could easily and happily provide some help.  
  
A simple kiss could easily escalate into something so much more with Erik if Nadir was not careful. And today he was not.  
  
Nadir moved his mouth to Erik's jaw but the mask kept getting in the way so he stopped again.  
  
"Can we take this off?" Nadir asked, tracing a finger on Erik's mask. Erik hesitated for a moment, then finally, slowly removed his mask.  
  
Nadir smiled at him when he was done which seemed to ease Erik's nerves. He gave him a kiss on his forehead once before tracing his lips down to his hollow cheek, then to his jaw, and nibbling his way down to his long neck once again.  
  
Erik tilted his head to the side, exposing his long pale neck for Nadir to ravish. Nadir kissed him there softly, then started to nip and suck, and soon he could hear sweet little moans from Erik again.  
  
He missed this. The sweet sound full of need that enchanted him every time he heard it.  
  
Nadir unbuttoned Erik's shirt and moved his lips lower to taste his skin, one by one the button being opened and followed by his hot lips over the exposed skin, nibbling and sucking and occasionally biting. When there was no button left and Erik's front was fully exposed, Erik's bare chest flushed in a pink shade, as if life had suddenly returned to his body, with some additions of dark petal shapes adorned his skin. Nadir took a moment to enjoyed his painting.  
  
Erik was panting hard and he was begging Nadir with his eyes to continue which Nadir found very hard to resist.  
  
Nadir dragged his tongue over one nipple that earned him another moan, and he moved lower with his tongue to the ribs, to the dip of his navel, and down still over his black trousers to mouth at the hardness that was now tenting them.  
  
Erik's hips jerked at the contact. A high moan coming instantly. He pushed his hips up into the heated mouth, needing more.  
  
Nadir opened his mouth wide, took him in, and moved his mouth along the outline of his length, nibbling at it teasingly, while Erik's hips continued to move back and forth.  
  
"Stay still," Nadir said but Erik couldn't stop so he had to pin him down firmly.  
  
"You keep doing that and expect me to stay still? Nadir, please..."  
  
"Stay still, Erik," Nadir repeated. "And you will get what you need."  
  
He held Erik's eyes while moving his hands from Erik's hips to unfasten his trousers. When Erik knew what was about to happen he could barely contain himself. But he managed to stay still.  
  
Nadir put his hands on him first, rubbing the pad of his palm over him before he repeated the movement with his tongue. He licked him thoroughly and finally welcome him into the heat of his mouth.  
  
Erik's voice changed from little whimpering moans to a loud groan. And when Nadir swallowed him down his throat Erik almost screamed. The sound was so beautiful to his ears that Nadir wished he could find a way to record it.  
  
Erik started to thrust up into his mouth so Nadir had to pin his hips down again. He groaned in frustration but when Nadir increased the rhythm and sucked him hard, soon Erik became a moaning machine, producing the beautiful obscene songs for him like Nadir was his nasty conductor.  
  
Erik was close, he could tell. He intended to bring him into a release like this. Until he heard a loud groan from Erik and felt a sharp pain by the hand tugging at his hair.  
  
"Stop, Nadir. Stop." Erik pleaded. Nadir froze. He was about to ask why but Erik was reaching down to him and pulling him up to a passionate kiss before he could speak.  
  
Erik kissed Nadir for a long time until his racing heart reduced its maddening rhythm to an almost normal pace. At last, when Erik was certain he could not come right then and there, he whispered with his sweet, enticing voice, "I don't want to come like this. I want to come with you inside me."  
  
Nadir had not felt this turn on in so, so many years. He groaned while fumbling with his trousers. Erik watched his reaction and gave a little smug smile. He reached over his bed to a small table and grabbed a small bottle of oil.  
  
When Nadir finally freed himself and he turned his head to meet Erik's eyes, he saw that Erik was watching him hungrily.  
  
"Turn around," Nadir said quietly. Erik swallowed audibly before turning around and lying on his stomach. The old scars presenting all over Erik's back drew Nadir's attention. He traced them with his fingertips first and then followed the trail with his lips as if this was the first time he had done this.  
  
Nadir coated his fingers with oil and slowly pushed one finger in while he was also mouthing at his back to distract him. Erik was too tight so Nadir had to take his time.  
  
"Try to relax, Erik. Yes. That's good."  
  
Nadir kept praising him while he was pushing in. And when he was able to push one, and two, and then three fingers all the way in, he started to thrust them in and out slowly and crooked his fingers inside to find that spot.  
  
Erik's loud "Ah!" told Nadir that he had found it. He rubbed his fingers on it repeatedly and soon Erik became a moaning mess again.  
  
Erik shoved his hips back to meet Nadir's fingers but that was not enough. He needed more.  
  
"Please, Nadir. Please!" Erik begged. And Nadir happily provided. He withdrew his fingers and coated himself with more oil and very slowly thrust into him.  
  
When Nadir was able to ease himself deep inside him, he just lied there and let Erik adjust. He sighed into Erik's ear, panting a little.  
  
"I missed this." He kissed Erik's temple. "I missed you." He kissed Erik's nape. "I missed when we're like this." He sucked at the place behind Erik's ear and felt him shudder. "It's indeed been so long."  
  
When Erik started to wiggle Nadir started to move. They danced with each other passionately and Erik started to sing his song again.

"Say my name, Erik," Nadir asked and Erik did. And he sang his song with Nadir's name and it was the most beautiful song Nadir had ever heard, even though Erik might not be aware of it. Now Nadir got to listen to it again after so many years, he wasn't sure if he could live without it from now on.

Their voices harmonised, their hands intertwined, their bodies connected and their souls now linked with each other.   
  
At this moment, they felt like this was the first moment that they truly reunited with each other again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at this at all. It was so hard writing this kind of scene so I just stopped.


	14. you better leave now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 14 (“you better leave now”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: modern AU
> 
> Erik as a cat. That's it.

Nadir was not a cat person. He despised them as much as they did him. The memories between him and them were never good memories. They communicated with him only by loud hisses, sharp claws and cursed fangs  
  
He never thought he would ever get along with one or that they would ever want to get along with him.  
  
However, one day on a cold winter night, when he was back to his house after a long day of work, there was a cat lying on his doorsteps.  
  
It was a small thin black cat, so black that it blended almost completely in the shadow and he almost stepped on it. At first glance, Nadir thought it was dead. But when he looked again closely, there was a faint movement from its body that indicated it was still breathing.  
  
It was exceptionally cold tonight. The temperature had dropped several degrees below zero. Nadir wanted more than anything to go inside to the warmth of his house and forget he ever saw that cat. But it wasn't in his nature to just ignore the dying animal in front of him when he knew he could help. If he left it there, it wouldn't survive this cold night for sure. And he would feel guilty the next morning when he saw the dead cat on his doorsteps.  
  
Sighing hard, he went inside his house to grab an old towel and went out again. He used it to sweep the cat up in his arms and brought it inside. It must have been close to death because it didn't even stir. He left the cat covered with the towel just in front of the door, still didn't want to bring it further into his house. He placed a bowl of water there as well. He could only do this. If it survived, it survived.  
  
*  
  
The next morning he went downstairs to find the cat was sitting up and licking its body, still in the cocoon of the towel.  
  
"I see you are not dead yet," he muttered more to himself.  
  
When in the light like this, Nadir could see the cat properly. It was the black cat, except for one side of the face and the end of its four legs that were white like it was wearing some kind of a mask and socks. But it was so dirty that the white parts now became grey.  
  
He came near it and the cat sprang and started to hiss at him, showing its fangs, every sign of threatening. Typical cat reaction whenever he was near one. Nadir didn't hope this cat would be any difference despite his kindness towards it last night.  
  
"You better leave now," he said to the cat. "Or else I will throw you out myself."  
  
He reached out carefully to open the door and began to send it away. But the problematic cat wouldn't run out the door. Instead, it ran back inside, slipping between Nadir's legs so fast he couldn't catch it.  
  
"Goddammit! Come back!" He cried out, trying to chase it. But the cat was fast. It ran behind the sofa and went under the bookshelves and then disappeared behind one of the cabinets that lined the wall.  
  
Nadir couldn't find it. And no matter what Nadir did, it wouldn't come out. And Nadir did a lot of things, almost tearing his house apart. The cat just disappeared silently like it was never there.  
  
But the problem was that it was there and it was driving him crazy. Because when Nadir wasn't aware or when he thought that maybe it finally found the way to leave, the wretched cat would come out from the hiding place and loudly remind him of its existence in his house, whether from it knocking something off in the kitchen or in the living room or in the bathroom or wherever the place that Nadir wasn't there at the moment. He would rush in the room and find only the mess it made and no sign of it at all. And then the annoying cat would go back to its hiding place somewhere he would never find out.  
  
And when Nadir was not aware it would continue on again. He didn't know what to do.  
  
*

The next day before he went to work he left open a small crack of one window in the hope that the cat would leave. He came back later not only to the disappointment that the cat was still there, but to find his house was a complete mess and the wretched creature was sitting there on the dining table in the middle of the mess.  
  
When it saw him coming, it stared at him warningly. Nadir stared back and tried to think of a way to eliminate it for good because he was so mad right now. There were broken glasses on the floor, the ruins of several dishes and cups. The cupboards had been opened. And even a chair was knocked down.  
  
There was a vase on the table, a little too close to the devil and Nadir eyed it nervously.  
  
As if sensing his fear, the wretched devil slowly lifted one leg and used its little paw to slowly but firmly push the vase away, while still maintaining eye contact with him.  
  
Nadir darted across the hall instantly but it was too late. The vase hit the floor with a loud crack and all of Nadir's patience broke along with it.

He made an attempt to grab the cat, intended to throw it out, or to strangle it he was not sure at this point. The devil growled at him loudly and used its sharp claws to scratch his arms and bit and kicked at him. Nadir hissed in pain and the wicked cat managed to let itself loose and ran away from him.  
  
Nadir knew instantly that he lost this battle. There was no way he would find that cat tonight. He retreated to tend to his wounds and cleaned all the mess it made.  
  
He sighed loudly, suddenly felt so tired. He didn't know what to do again so he turned to the one person he knew he could count on. He texted Darius.  
  
'Got a problem. Need help at my house.'  
  
'It's urgent.'  
  
Then, after a few minutes, he added,  
  
'Pls...'  
  
He got a reply from Darius after ten minutes.  
  
'Can it wait till morning?'  
  
He sighed again and hit back his reply,  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
*  
  
Darius came the next day and the first thing he said when he entered his house was,  
  
"Why your house stank like cat's pee?"  
  
"Because there is a cat in here, Darius," Nadir answered with desperation. He gave Darius a pleading gaze, silently asking for help. "It is hiding somewhere in here. I can't find it and it won't go away!"  
  
"No. I won't help you chase the cat," Darius said without hesitation. "And I won't ask why there is a cat here in the first place. Because I know this is all by your fault."  
  
"It's not my fault that I saved a cat. I had no idea that it would be this evil."  
  
"What did she do apart from taking over your house?"  
  
"It's driving me crazy, destroying everything. And also this." He showed Darius his wounded arms. "And it's not a she. It's a he."  
  
"How long has he been in here?"  
  
"Two days now. Darius, what should I do?"  
  
Nadir was hopeless right now.  
  
"How about...start with buying a litter box so your house won't stink and maybe some cat food? Have you ever fed him? Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe he didn't want to destroy your stuff. Maybe he was just looking for some food that you cruelly neglected to provide."  
  
"I ask you to help me eliminate it not adopt it!"  
  
"You said it yourself you can't find him when he's hiding. He doesn't want you to find him. And I'm sure he doesn't ever want to leave your house because it's freezing outside, Nadir."  
  
"But I can't live with it like this."  
  
"If you want to catch him, I suggest you start by giving him food. He eventually has to come out to eat. If you want him to be good you need to be good to him, too."  
  
"You know how cats are with me. They never like me even if I try."  
  
"You can't be so sure of anything, Nadir." Darius then brought out his car key. "Should we go shopping now?"  
  
Nadir sighed and went upstairs to grab his wallet.  
  
*  
  
There was a cat in his house for three weeks now. It still wouldn't go away. It was hiding in the shadow of the space behind the cabinets, bookshelves, wardrobe, sofa, everywhere it could get its little body in.  
  
It only came out to eat, but Nadir never saw it eat once. He would place some food on the plate on the floor and watch, trying to find the opportunity to catch it, but it never came out to eat when he was watching. The empty plate in the morning and the used litter box were the only evidence of its existence.  
  
It never destroyed Nadir's things again after it had been fed. Darius was right. It only wanted to find some food. Nadir never cooked, he usually ate outside or had takeaway at home. So it was impossible to find any food in his house.  
  
After three weeks, Nadir found that living with a cat was not so hard. His duty of putting some cat food on the plate or cleaning the litter box became a routine that he found he didn't mind doing at all. The cat's ghostly present gave him some sense of a company that made his life a little bit...less lonely.  
  
He couldn't believe it himself, but now he didn't want to chase the problematic cat away anymore. Now when it didn't cause any more problems than wasting his money, which was not so much because the cat was so thin, it ate so little at a time, Nadir thought it was fine having it here with him.  
  
But the next day the cat just disappeared. The food was not touched. The litter box was not used. The day after that everything was the same. And for three days that nothing has been touched, Nadir was sure the cat was gone.  
  
He had just bought a new bag of litter sand and three bags of cat food. He was a little bit angry because he hated wasting money and also a little bit sad.  
  
*  
  
For one week that the cat was gone from his house, Nadir was sure he would never see it again. He had never seen it before the first night they met. It was not the stray cat from around here. It now probably went away to where it came from since the temperature was not as freezing as it was last month.  
  
One night, when Nadir was watching tv in the living room, he heard the sound of some cats fighting loudly in front of his house. They were about three of them from the sound he heard.  
  
The sound was so loud like it was right in front of his door. It went on and didn't seem to end soon. So he decided to go outside to stop the fight. As soon as he opened the door, the small familiar creature ran into his house fast and he closed the door in time before the other could get in.  
  
The problematic cat ran to hide under the sofa. When Nadir went to look he could see nothing but a pair of yellow eyes shining in the dark.  
  
At least he was back, Nadir thought. He placed some cat food and the sandbox for him again and then went to bed.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Nadir woke up with the feeling of something warm and fluffy at his side. He looked up and saw a fur ball of a cat on his bed, snuggling against his side. He almost screamed. But the cat was not moving, it was sleeping peacefully. Looking at it sleeping like this, it was like an innocent little cat that could do anyone no harm. But Nadir knew best to not judge a book by its cover.  
  
Nadir watched the cat sleep quietly, watching the rhythm of the rise and fall of its little chest. It made him calm. He had never thought that being near a cat would make him calm before. Perhaps he had changed or perhaps there was something strange about this cat.  
  
Suddenly, the pair of yellow eyes fluttered open. Those eyes stared at him instantly. Nadir froze, didn't know what to do.  
  
Slowly, the cat leaned its head against Nadir's chest and started to rub itself on Nadir's body. Firstly, using only its head, then, it slid its whole body against him, almost tripped over in the process. Nadir laughed at it, getting a glare in return, but no claws, no teeth, no blood shredded.  
  
It was progress for both of them.  
  
*  
  
Later, Darius walked in on him reading on the sofa with the cat sleeping on his lap. He made a double-take before saying in disbelief, "I've never thought I would see this in my life."  
  
Nadir laughed. "Yeah, me too. He is...okay, I guess."  
  
  



	15. not interested, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 15 (“not interested, thank you”)  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: young Erik in Persia, established relationship, kissing, maybe ooc 
> 
> Nadir dealing with drunk Erik.

"I love the masquerade. No one questioned me why I'm wearing a mask. People even liked me."  
  
Erik was grinning ear to ear. He staggered over to Nadir, almost falling. Nadir caught him in his arms and Erik put his arms around Nadir's neck.  
  
He was just back from the masquerade ball held by one princess who was interested in the European culture and decided to host one for her birthday celebration. It was a private event, though there were many guests from around the empire came to attend. It was the first masquerade Erik had ever been to.  
  
Nadir wasn't allowed in this event so he waited for Erik in his home. Sometime past midnight Erik was back and clearly drunk.  
  
"Why people care so much about masks in general? Aren't we all wearing masks all the time, Nadir? I didn't even pretend there, you know. I was just being myself and they liked me! Why don't they like me on any other days, too?"  
  
Erik was talking fast and his words slurred together. He smelled like alcohol.  
  
"I think you drank way too much tonight."  
  
"I couldn't help it. They kept handing them to me all the time. The ladies! They liked me! Did I tell you people liked me, Nadir?"  
  
"Yes, you did. It was reasonably true, I'm sure. The way you walk, the way you speak, your voice." Nadir trailed his hands down Erik's torso. "The way the suit clings to your body. Impeccable."  
  
Erik's eyes sparked up by his words. The smile never left his face.  
  
"They all stared at me like they wanted to swallow me whole. My god, Nadir, I've never got this kind of attention before. If only they knew what's behind this mask. But they didn't! We were all wearing masks. I am as handsome as Adonis tonight when in fact I'm even worse than Hephaestus."  
  
Erik was snickering right now.  
  
"Yes, Adonis. Let's get you to bed, shall we?"  
  
Nadir started to move them towards the bedroom but Erik had somewhere else in mind. He shrugged off his jacket suit and threw it carelessly on the armchair. Then he pushed Nadir down hard on the couch. Before Nadir could regain himself Erik was on top of him, straddled him, each knee on both sides of Nadir. His hands sneaked around Nadir's neck again.  
  
"Why sleep so soon, Nadir. I'm not finished with the story yet. There were so many things that happened there. They couldn't get enough of me."  
  
"Yes, Erik. I know. Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
Erik stopped short and stared at him, confused for a moment. Before a grin slowly formed at his lips again.  
  
He leaned in close. Their mouths almost touched. "Are you jealous, Nadir?" He purred.  
  
"Yes," Nadir whispered. Then he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss as if to say 'mine'. His hands slid up Erik's back, kneading the lean muscles there.  
  
When they parted for air Erik immediately started talking again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You know at some point before I left, there was one woman coming up to me. I knew what she wanted from me by the look she gave me and by her hands on my body. She was offering and you know what I told her?"  
  
Erik paused, even when drunk he knew how to tell a story. So Nadir waited.  
  
"I said 'not interested, thank you'. Do you believe that, Nadir? That Erik said that to a woman who willingly gave herself to Erik. Because now I have you, Nadir. I don't want any women or any men. I want only you."  
  
And Erik kissed him. Nadir who didn't expect to hear that felt his heart swell with love for the young man in his arms. He held him close and kissed him back tenderly.  
  
"I love you," Nadir said when they broke apart.  
  
Erik sighed and said, "I love your kiss."  
  
Nadir snorted at that. "You just love my kiss? That's it?"  
  
"I just want your kiss. Can you kiss me again, Nadir?"  
  
"If you keep kissing me, I may want more than just a kiss."  
  
"Then you may have it. Whatever you want. I'm all yours."  
  
Then Erik's mouth was on his again. Nadir's hands trailed down to Erik's hip. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Erik tasted like alcohol and Nadir remembered how drunk he was. He halted himself.  
  
"Erik, we need to stop."  
  
"No. I don't want to stop. I want you." Erik was clinging to him like a child now.  
  
"You can have me. But only after you sleep."  
  
"I don't want to sleep."  
  
"The sooner you sleep the sooner we can continue."  
  
Erik was thinking for a moment.  
  
"Ah, you're tricking me!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you tonight." Nadir crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Erik's lips formed into a sulky pout. And suddenly a headache hit him. He made a grimace of pain.  
  
"I think lying down would also be a great idea."  
  
After that, Nadir took Erik to bed, removed his mask, undressed him down to the undergarment, and put him under the blanket. Then he settled himself down beside him.  
  
Erik was fast asleep so he didn't notice when Nadir put his arms around him and kissed him goodnight on the forehead.  
  



	16. I never wanted anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 16 (“I never wanted anything else”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: angst and fluff, modern AU, established relationship
> 
> Erik's strange behavior raising suspicion from Nadir

Erik had changed. He was clearly hiding something from Nadir. There had never been any secrets between them. It was the first rule that ever established in their relationship. It was even in their wedding vows. But now it seemed that Erik did not care about that anymore.  
  
Nadir knew by the way Erik was starting to come back home late everyday without telling him. He had never been late without calling first. When being asked what he had been doing, his reasons were never the same. He was lying every time.  
  
He was nervous just before going out sometimes. If he didn't have anything to hide, he wouldn't be this nervous.  
  
And he started to pack his lunchbox to work when he had never done that before or the way he acted like he had some kind of an important appointment.  
  
A brief thought crossed Nadir's mind that Erik might have met with someone. This thought made his heart ache. But he refused to believe that.  
  
Nadir watched Erik's suspicious behavior silently, waiting for him to come forward and tell him everything he had been hiding. But he never did.  
  
A month passed and Erik was still lying to him. So, Nadir decided to do something. He followed Erik to see what he had secretly been doing every day after work.  
  
Erik was heading towards a park. Nadir followed him silently, careful not to be noticed.  
  
Erik settled himself down on a bench in some deserted area deep into the park and brought out a lunchbox which still full of food and placed it down beside him. Then, he just sat there, waiting.  
  
Nadir watched for a while, thinking of what to do. Should he wait and see who Erik was waiting for or should he come out and ask him what he was doing?  
  
If he waited until whoever arrived and his suspicion had been confirmed, Nadir would never be able to do anything for that would be too painful to watch.  
  
Nadir decided he would come out to confront Erik right now and give him the opportunity to explain.  
  
He walked to where Erik was sitting. When Erik saw him he was so shocked that he almost knocked the lunchbox over.  
  
"Hi, Erik," Nadir greeted calmly. "What are you doing here in the park? I thought you told me you were working overtime at your office. Or this is your new office now, Erik?"  
  
"Nadir...I just..." Erik tried to speak, maybe thinking of a new lie. But nothing came out of his mouth. At last, he sank back to the bench guiltily, avoiding Nadir's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I need to ask this. Are you...." Nadir felt a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath. "Are you expecting someone here, Erik?"  
  
Still avoiding his eyes, Erik answered quietly, "yes."  
  
Nadir's heart was slowly breaking. "Does she...or he...make you happy?"  
  
Another quiet answer, "yes."  
  
"Even more than when you're with me?"  
  
Erik's eyes snapped up to him instantly. "What? No! Nadir, it's not like that."  
  
"What is it then?  
  
Erik stood up and reached out to take both his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry I lied to you. Oh, you thought...." Erik brought Nadir's hands up to his lips and kissed them. "I love only you, Nadir. Please, don't think otherwise. My life with you is already perfect and I never wanted anything else."  
  
Then, there was something slipping between his foot. Erik looked down instantly. He swiftly crouched down to the floor. When he was up again there was an orange tiny kitten in his arms.  
  
He said again sheepishly, "I never wanted anything else.....except maybe......this cat."  
  
Erik was holding that kitten up tenderly, stroking the tiny little form with his fingers.  
  
"Do you see how adorable she is? My heart melts just looking at her."  
  
Nadir was speechless. He was both shocked and relieved at the same time.  
  
"I know you don't like cats," Erik continued. "So I have to secretly raise her here. She is all alone by herself. I come here every day to feed her."  
  
Erik went to sit down again on the bench and opened the lunchbox. He took out a piece of ham for the kitten to eat.  
  
"She is blind in one eye. I think she was attacked by another animal. I found her like this."  
  
The kitten was indeed missing an eye. One side of her face looked like it had been chewed by something.  
  
"And she kind of looks like me, doesn't she? Looking at her somehow feels like I am looking at myself. Now that I have you. I want her to have someone, too. So I can't leave her alone."  
  
Erik was smiling at the kitten and something inside Nadir broke.  
  
"You can bring her home, Erik," Nadir told him sincerely.  
  
"Really?" Erik looked up at him hopefully. "But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I may hate cats in general. But I won't hate her. Especially since you love her so much."  
  
Erik smiled at him widely. "Not as much as I love you. Thank you."  
  



	17. give me a minute or an hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 17 (“give me a minute or an hour”)  
> Rating: M  
> tags: dark, whump, killer!Erik, detective!Nadir  
> Warnings: violence, kidnapping, sexual assault
> 
> sequel to #7 ("yes I did, what about it?")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying out some dark theme again

Nadir woke up on the cold floor in the completely dark room. He startled when he tried to move his arms and heard a loud clang of chain grating the floor. There was something tightening around his arms and legs.  
  
He was chained on both his wrists and ankles. But the chains were loose enough for him to move. He tried to sit up and suddenly felt the sharp pain in his head. He instinctively touched the side of his head where the pain was located and felt something wet.  
  
He didn't know where he was and why he was like this. And more importantly, who did this to him. He tried to think back, tried and tried again, but strangely, there was nothing come upon his mind at all. Not the memories of the previous events, not even the memories of himself. He didn't even know who he was.  
  
Panic started to settle in. Why he couldn't remember anything at all? Why he was chained like this? What happened to him? What do they want from him? Are they going to kill him?  
  
He moved to stand up but he couldn't move further than two steps until he was restrained by the chains on his legs and stumbled to the floor.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps and then the light was flushing down from the light bulb above. He was blinded by the sudden light for a second.  
  
Someone sat down in front of him. A cold hand touched his face. When his eyes could adjust to the light, he saw that there was a man wearing a white mask right in front of him.  
  
The man used his hands to tilt Nadir's head to the side. He examined what must be a wound on his head and took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"That doesn't look good," he said. Nadir was startled by his deep and beautiful voice. He didn't expect that. "I must've been too rough with you yesterday. Forgive me, Daroga. I didn't mean to hurt you....this much."  
  
Nadir was very confused but he was trying to piece things together. So, this man was the one who did this to him. He needed to know why.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The masked man stopped dead suddenly. His eyes wide behind his mask staring at him for a moment. And then he laughed but it sounded dry to his ears.  
  
"Daroga, that was not funny. I laughed but not because it was funny. I suggest you don't use this joke again."  
  
"Who are you seriously? And why you did this to me?"  
  
The man frowned. He stared at him some more and then he said, his voice low, "are you saying you don't remember me and you don't remember what happened?"  
  
"No, I don't. But I would like to know."  
  
The man sat up and stepped back. He mumbled quietly, "no no no no no...what's the point of doing this if you don't remember!"  
  
He was pacing frantically back and forth in the room, clearly thinking, and then started talking.  
  
"You just had a concussion. This is just a temporary memory loss. Your memories will be back eventually. It will take a day or a week. But it will be back. You will be back."  
  
And then he stepped closer to him again.  
  
"In the meantime, I will keep you here with me until you remember."  
  
With that, he left him alone in the dark room once again.  
  
*  
  
Nadir woke up again to the sound of footsteps. The light blinded his eyes again as the same man entered the room.  
  
"Wakey! Wakey! Sleepyhead! Do you remember anything yet?" He sang-song, and then he gasped. "Oh, you look like shit."  
  
Nadir sat up, his head swelled, and felt a bit dizzy.  
  
The man placed a tray of food in front of him. And he sighed in relief when he saw that Nadir was still conscious enough to aware of his surrounding.  
  
"How far back do you remember? Do you even remember your name?"  
  
He could only shake his head slowly. The man sighed.  
  
"Eat. So you will get better."  
  
There was a bowl of corn soup, it was still hot and smelled good, a glass of water and a pill of medicine in front of him.  
  
He eyed the soup wearily, debating if he should eat anything from that man at all. But he was hungry. Also, if that man was going to kill him after he remembered, poisoning his food now was an unlikely thing to do.  
  
The man made an approving sound when he began to eat. Then he started to talk.  
  
"Your name is Nadir," he said. "Ah, how I like saying your name. But I always call you Daroga because you told me to. As if I don't deserve to say it. Nadir. _Nadir_. I'll call you Nadir now since you don't remember."  
  
A wide grin spread across his face. Nadir shivered at the sight.  
  
"That soup you are eating, you once made this kind of soup for me when we first met. Do you remember? No? Nevermind, I'll tell you real quick. I got shot, you helped me and then you made me this soup. Why? Because you were a good man, Nadir. You said later you didn't know who I was at the time. But when you did you still came back to me. Why? Because you had feelings for me, Nadir. You couldn't deny it. Deep down you wanted to be with me and you knew it! Oh, Nadir, you were such a good man. A bad cop, but a good man!"  
  
And he was laughing.  
  
Nadir didn't want to believe that insane story. That couldn't be true. If he really wanted to be with this maniac, why the hell he was chained against his will like this.  
  
So, Nadir tried to think of a way to escape. He felt a lot better after he got to eat and drink. Now when he got his strength back, he wouldn't let this insane man kill him so easily.  
  
Then he noticed that the bowl was made of ceramic. He could break it and used it as a blade.  
  
The man was tall but thin. His bony frame was visible under his shirt. And though, he still didn't remember himself, he knew he was strong. He could take that man down if he had a good chance.  
  
"Can I have some more, please?" Nadir asked, holding up his almost empty bowl.  
  
"Well, look who's getting better and better already. Of course. I'll bring you another one. Be right back."  
  
When Nadir was sure he was gone far enough, he crushed the bowl against the floor and collected one sharp piece, holding it firmly in his hand.  
  
When the man was back and came close to place the new bowl of hot corn soup in front of him, Nadir was waiting. He used this opportunity to swing his weapon out, aiming to cut the man's throat. It was at the same time that the man noticed the broken pieces on the floor.  
  
So he moved just a tiny bit of a second before Nadir. The sharp porcelain piece missed his throat narrowly. The man grabbed Nadir's wrist and twisted until his weapon fell to the floor.  
  
"I see your strength is back but it seems like your brain is still not functioning properly," he said quietly, his voice was cold and dangerously calm, a distrustful calmness. He looked right into Nadir's eyes, his yellow eyes shining. "Why do you think killing me will get you free? Do you know where this place is?"  
  
Then, his voice was booming, echoing the place, like a thunderstorm had been summoned into this confined space.  
  
"Kill me and then what? You stupid man!! You will never get out! No one will ever find you here! Without me, you'll be rotting down here alone! I can't believe you are this stupid!"  
  
The man was crushing Nadir's wrist tightly. He felt his bone was about to break under that strong grip. He cried out in pain loudly.  
  
He let him go and then he went to one corner of the room. He lifted up the chain there and pulled. Both of Nadir's arms were yanked up until he was hanging in the standing position, arms up all the way above his head.  
  
Then, the man eyed the bowl of hot soup abandoned on the floor.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't waste the food, should we?" He took the bowl in one hand and squeezed Nadir's jaw with the other.  
  
"You said you want more soup, Nadir? Let me serve you gracefully."  
  
Then he poured the creamy soup right into his mouth, the more it got to the bottom of the bowl the hotter it was. It burned his mouth, his chin, down over his shirt to his chest.  
  
When it was over, he stepped back and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, your shirt is ruined. My apologies! You must feel very bad right now. Let me get it out of you."  
  
He stepped in again and practically tore his dirty shirt apart until he was standing topless and used it to clean the mess on his mouth and chin. And he stepped back again.  
  
The masked man eyed him quietly for a long time. At last, he seemed to regain himself and said, almost a whisper, "you shouldn't have done that, Nadir.  
  
Then, he left him alone.  
  
*  
  
The man came back again after some hours. Nadir couldn't sleep standing like this. His head hurt, his mouth swelled, now his arms also hurt and it was cold without a shirt on.  
  
"Can you remember anything, Nadir?" He asked.  
  
"No," Nadir said. He wished he could for all this would end. "Can you...at least...put me down?"  
  
"Yes, but give me a minute.....or an hour." The man laughed. "I kind of love you like this. You give me such a view." And then he stared, openly and hungry. Nadir suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Can you find me a shirt? It's cold in here, you know."  
  
The man stepped closer instantly. He put one hand on his broad chest, testing his skin. "Oh, you are really cold, Nadir."  
  
He moved his hand over his chest, up to his shoulders, and down again to his abdomen.  
  
"I will bring the heat back to your body, don't you worry," he whispered.  
  
He rubbed his hand all over his chest and rubbed it back and forth at the muscles on his belly, another hand sneaking to his hip, kneading the flesh there before sliding down to the round flesh behind.  
  
"You used to let me...once, remember? Let me bring back your memories."  
  
Nadir couldn't move his body away from his octopus hands. And soon, the heat was back to his body, so was the disgusting feeling.  
  
When one hand sneaked to the inner of his thigh and then up to his crotch, Nadir reacted. He jerked violently. That seemed to even urge the maniac more. He heard a laugh from the man and Nadir wished he could kill him even if it meant he would die here alone. And he tried.  
  
He headbutted him right in the face so hard that Nadir himself also felt dizzy. The man staggered away to the side. But he was back again quickly, one hand squeezed around Nadir's neck.  
  
And then, Nadir saw that face, the skull-like, noseless, and deep sockets of the golden eyes, right in front of him. The masked man now without a mask. Fear gripping at his heart as the strong hand gripping at his throat, squeezing.  
  
At that moment, like a switch had been flicked, all the lost memories came rushing back into his mind. All of them at once.

Now he knew why Erik did this to him. Did he rergret it? Probably yes, but only because he'd failed.

The last time, it was his terrible mistake. With his improvident, unwise and reckless act, without even a proper plan, he had confronted this dangerous man.

So the result was this. But if he survived, if somehow Erik let him live after this, he would definitely try to capture the man once and for all again if he had another chance.

"E...Erik," he managed to say.  
  
The hand stopped squeezing immediately. Erik held his eyes, then hesitantly asked, "do you remember me now?"  
  
"Yes, Erik."  
  
Erik gave him a sadistic smile.  
  
"Welcome back, Daroga. Now, where were we?"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with my pharoga project. It was already past half of the challenge prompts. I can't believe I could write this much lol
> 
> I'm not putting the content of the fics on my tumblr anymore and only link them here because some of my posts got banned there. They won't show up on the tag search. I don't know why so I decided to link them here only. Sorry if it becomes a bit harder for you to have to come here to read. 
> 
> And please read and review if you can :)


	18. you don't see it? (+E/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 18 (“you don't see it?”)  
> Phantober prompt no.18 & 25 (alone & apparition)  
> Rating: G  
> tags: modern AU, ghost, young Nadir, old Erik, Ghost!Erik, modern movie references, maybe ooc  
> Erik/Christine (implied)
> 
> Nadir has a stalker following him around. He wonders if it has anything to do with the gold ring he just got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the prompts from Spooky Phantober 2020 as well in this one. I meant to use no.18 (alone) but it also fits with no.25 (apparition) so here it is.

"Someone has been following me for three days now," Nadir says. He's looking around and behind his back, trying to find that particular someone amongst the crowded restaurant.  
  
"What have you done this time?" Darius asks.  
  
"Nothing. It's been since one of my friends gave me this ring. He owed me some money but he said he only had this. I checked and it's pure so I accepted it."  
  
Nadir takes out a gold ring from his pocket and sets it on the table for Darius to see.  
  
"Hmm. It looks like just an ordinary ring." Darius examines the ring closely. "Nothing's there. No names or Elvish words. At least, the person following you is not a Gollum."  
  
"I'm serious, Darius," Nadir gives him a warning glare. Then he looks around once again.  
  
"Do you really think it's about this ring?"  
  
"I can't think of anything else. Maybe this ring belongs to some mafia or yakuza or something like that and they want it back so they send someone to take it."  
  
"Why don't you just dispose of it. Just take it to a pawnshop."  
  
"I did but they all refused to take it."  
  
"How strange."  
  
Suddenly, the man who has been following Nadir is now standing outside the window of their restaurant. Nadir is sure it is him. He won't ever forget someone wearing a white mask over half his face and a black fedora in the middle of Tehran.  
  
"Look, Darius!" Nadir points in the direction of the man. "It's him over there at the window."  
  
Darius looks and then frowns. "Where is it?"  
  
"Outside that window. The man with a mask and a wide-brimmed hat. You don't see it?"  
  
"There is no one there, Nadir." Darius confirms.  
  
"How can you not see him?" Nadir frowns at Darius. "He's standing right there."  
  
When he turns to look again the man is gone.  
  
"I told you. No one there."  
  
"But I saw.." Nadir is sure he saw the man standing at that window. He looks around once again. There is no sign of him.  
  
"Maybe that person isn't a person at all. Maybe it's a ghost possessing in the ring." Darius suggests with wide eyes.  
  
Nadir almost rolls his eyes at the idea. His friend must have watched too many movies for his own good.  
  
"He's really a man. I've seen him many times. Next time I'll take his picture and show it to you."  
  
Then, their food is served and they eat in silence.  
  
 _A ghost?_ Nadir thinks. _Ridiculous._  
  
*  
  
That man is not a ghost. Nadir has told himself this all day since yesterday that he talked with Darius.  
  
How can he be a ghost if he can see him clearly in the light of the day? The man's still following him around. No matter how Nadir tries to lose him on the street or in the crowded market, the man can still find him.  
  
Most of the time, he is lurking somewhere far, watching his movement.  
  
Nadir tries to take his pictures to prove to Darius that he is not a ghost and also to collect evidence for the police, just in case. But when he tries there is always something interrupting him.  
  
His phone dies on him three times in a row when he opens a camera. There is one time the man just disappears in front of him when he is about to snap a picture.  
  
And when he is sure he definitely took his pictures and looks on the screen, there is no picture of him there at all.  
  
Nadir can't explain what's happened. But he still doesn't want to believe that the man is a ghost. He isn't afraid of ghosts. But at least, if he's a man, Nadir knows how to handle him. A ghost, he doesn't.  
  
*  
  
Nadir's startled awake by the sound of someone walking in his room. He looks around his dark bedroom and finds a shadow of a tall man in a hat standing a few paces away from him.  
  
He screams and tries to get out of the bed.  
  
"Please don't be afraid. I mean no harm," the man says and puts his arms up before himself in the meaning of peace offering. Nadir stops trying to run away.  
  
"How can you get in here?" Nadir asks, his voice shaking.  
  
"Wait. You can hear me?" The man seems surprised. His voice is cold but not scary and sounds a bit strange to his ears as if he is talking through some kind of a wall. It gives Nadir a chill feeling. But yes, he can hear him.  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear. Now answer my question!"  
  
"I live here," he simply says.  
  
"This is my house. How can you live in my house without me noticing?" Nadir frowns and then something comes to his mind. "Don't tell me you've been living in my basement all this time."  
  
"This is an apartment on the fifth floor. You have no basement."  
  
Oh, right. "I just woke up to find you here. You can't blame me."  
  
Then, without any warnings, the man starts to cry. He puts his hands over his face. Nadir is very confused.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I have been alone for so long. No one has ever seen me or heard my voice. You are the first person that I can talk to in a hundred years. You have no idea how miserable I've been!"  
  
"Wait. A hundred years? You are really a...a ghost?"  
  
The man finally stops crying.  
  
"You can't see it? Yes, I'm a ghost. A really lonely ghost and a really friendly one. You have no reason to be afraid of me."  
  
"R...Really? How can I be sure you are a ghost and not a thief who comes here to steal my ring or even to kill me?"  
  
The man steps closer to the bed. He stretches one hand out in front of Nadir.  
  
"Touch me and you'll see."  
  
Nadir slowly takes his hand. To his surprised, he can't. His hand just passes through him like he isn't even there. But he is right here and looks very much just like a human being. Nadir is so shocked when the reality hits him.  
  
"You really are a ghost!"   
  
And he is talking to a ghost right now!!! Or is he dreaming?  
  
"I can't believe the first person I get to talk to is this idiot."  
  
Nadir must have made the most ridiculous face for the ghost to say that.  
  
"Oh, so, you're really smart, aren't you? Why a ghost so smart still lingers around the world of the living after a hundred years?"  
  
That seems to reduce his ego.  
  
"I...I have no idea," he says quietly. "I've tried to find a way but I've never found it. There is something holding me here."  
  
"Why are you following me, then?"  
  
"I'm not following you. I'm following that ring." He eyes the golden ring on the nightstand.  
  
"So you are a spirit possessing that ring?"  
  
The man, no, the ghost comes to sit on the bed and takes off his hat. Nadir moves to one side to give him room. He still finds it strange how he sees him sit on the bed but cannot feel it. The bed isn't dipped by his weight.  
  
Nadir doesn't know that ghosts need to sit. But he is old, from the look of his half face that Nadir can see and some wisps of grey hair on his head, this ghost must be around the age of 50-60 when he died, so that's maybe why he needs to sit.  
  
"The ring is mine," the ghost begins to talk once he sits comfortably. "It was once a representation of myself. When I gave it to the one woman...I gave her that ring. It was like I gave her my life, my soul, my everything. Even though she could not be with me, I wished for my ring to be with her forever."  
  
"You must loved her very much."  
  
"Loved? No. I still love her and I'll always love her."  
  
"After all this time?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Nadir snorts. The ghost glares at him furiously. "Why are you laughing at me? My love for her is not a joke. You, young man, will never understand."  
  
"No. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that....we just quoted....nevermind. I'm sorry!" Nadir adds the last sentence when the ghost won't stop staring.  
  
"Why it has to be you of all people that can talk to me."  
  
"Instead of feeling grateful that I, after a hundred years, can talk to you, you choose to complain. Didn't you tell me you're a friendly ghost? All I can see is just a grumpy old ghost!"  
  
The ghost is still for a moment. He seems to be disturbed by Nadir's words. After a while, he sticks out his hand again.  
  
"I am Erik. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Nadir watches that hand and then up to that face which is now very serious, with no sign of joking around.  
  
He pretends to be shaking his hand. "My name's Nadir. It's not so nice but also not very bad to meet you, too."   
  
Now when they seem to be getting to know each other, Nadir thinks it's time to ask what has been on his mind since he first saw him. "May I ask, why wearing a mask?"

"No, you may not. And you won't like what's behind it." His voice laces with more chill now. Nadir quickly nods. So, don't ask about his mask, he notes to himself.

"If you help me in the exam this semester, I'll help you find a way out of this world." Nadir just can't help it.  
  
"Are you serious?" Erik sounds hopeful suddenly, his dull eyes seem to shine.  
  
"Of course not. I'll never cheat in exams. I'm not like that." He laughs.  
  
"You're more annoying than I thought," Erik mutters under his breath.  
  
"But!" Nadir gives him a look. "When I said I'll help you find a way, I'm serious about that. I mean I don't want to live for the rest of my life with a ghost, no offense. And I think I know what your unfinished business is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said all you wish was for your ring to be with the woman you love. I think we need to return your ring to her."  
  
Erik just listens to him quietly. With no objection from the ghost, Nadir continues.  
  
"Let's start by telling me her name. I'll see what I can do to find her. Don't underestimate the power of the internet."  
  
Finally, Erik responds with a voice so low, almost a whisper.  
  
"Her name is Christine Daaé. I think she was in Sweden when she...died."  
  
Nadir writes down her name on a small notebook that he always leaves on the nightstand. He will look her up after the exam. He will use the summer break time to solve this ghost's problem. He then smiles at Erik.  
  
"That's a great start. I'm sure we can find her and return your ring to her where it belongs. And then you can finally...." He gestures with his hands. And then he yawns. "Now, can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"Ah...Sure."  
  
And Erik just disappears like that. Nadir almost falls off the bed from the shock of it.  
  
"Next time you do that, please, warn me first!" He calls out to the empty air and then sighs loudly.  
  
He has to get used to this ghost trick real soon. He can't have a heart attack every time Erik comes and goes.  
  
And he has to tell Darius all this. Ah, he hates it when Darius was right.  
  
  



	19. I can't do this anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 19 (“I can't do this anymore”)  
> Rating: G  
> tags: fluff
> 
> Just only a few letters.

Dear Erik,  
  
I am writing this letter from the ship crossing the channel. I know it's not long since we parted but I've already missed you so I have to write something down. I will send this letter to you as soon as I arrive at my hotel in London.  
  
I can't wait to go back home to you, but at the same time, I am also excited to see what London is like. It is my first time there after all. But don't you worry that I will stray. My heart belongs to you and you alone. Even if I am away from you, my thoughts will always with you.

I am going to finish the task that I have been assigned as fast as possible so I can finally get back to you. I hope you use your alone time well. Don't waste your time thinking or worrying about me too much.   
  
I'll have to end this letter like this. I can't do this anymore. This ship is making me terribly sick right now.  
  
Your loving partner,  
Nadir  
  
P.S.: If you want to write back you can address your letter to my hotel address.   
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Daroga,  
  
Your letter from London has arrived here safely. I am glad to know that you already arrived there safely as well. For the seasickness, why didn't you take the medication that I prepared for you before boarding the ship? If you can't take care of yourself like this, next time I'm going with you.  
  
Anyway, I hope London welcomes you warmly. I also hope your work goes well and successfully as you wish so you can get back to me. It's just that the house seems to be too big when you are not around.  
  
I'm spending my days and nights without you usefully. I've composed a lot of music and designed our greenhouse that you once told me you wish to have it. Come back here quickly so you can get to see how beautiful it is.  
  
I hope to hear more from you about your adventure in London.  
  
Erik  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Erik,  
  
Seriously? Even when writing letters, you wrote Daroga instead of my name? You are unbelievable. By the way, there is no adventure here, unfortunately. You must find this letter very disappointingly boring. London is a friendly place. Everything went smoothly and my work is already done which is two days faster than I have planned. I can board the ship back as soon as tomorrow morning! Please, hold on, Erik. I am going back to you soon.  
  
Also, there is one thing I need to tell you. I hate reading your handwriting. Please, refrain from writing letters from now on. And we will talk when I get back, which is very soon.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Nadir  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Nadir,  
  
My handwriting is fine. You are just being mean to me.  
  
E :(  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
(The last letter had never reached the receiver's hand.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I have no idea how to write proper letters. But I just have this idea...


	20. did I ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 20 (“did I ask?”)  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: Vampires  
> Warnings: dub-con, sexual content, blood, blood-sucking 
> 
> Erik the vampire tried to save Nadir's life but things went wrong and there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the vampire references in this fic are from The Vampire Diaries. But I also changed them a little. For instance, you can now drink vampire blood (not only human blood) in order to complete the transition to be a vampire.

Nadir woke up extremely hungry.  
  
He had never felt this hungry in his entire life. He was starving as if he hadn't eaten anything for months. There was a strong craving for something that he was quite not sure of.  
  
He left the bedroom and rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat. He tried eating bread but it felt like dirt to his tongue. He drank some milk but it made him so sick that he needed to throw up.  
  
He frowned. What was wrong with him?  
  
A familiar voice at the door startled him.  
  
"Ah, it worked! You're alive!"  
  
Nadir turned to find Erik standing in the doorway, looking very pleased to see him like this.  
  
"Erik, what's happening to me? Why am I so...so hungry like this? But I can't eat anything! I don't know what's wrong with me. Erik, please, help me."  
  
Erik's mood changed instantly. "No...This can't be happening. You're saved! I gave you my blood for you to heal. It had to work!"  
  
"What does that mean, Erik?" Nadir asked loudly. And then he moaned in pain and sank to the floor, unable to stand anymore. He was craving for something that he still didn't know what. And it was tearing him apart from the inside.  
  
Suddenly, there was a smell of something so sweet and intoxicating in the air. It made Nadir's mouth water. He turned his face to the source of it instantly.  
  
He didn't need to search for it because Erik's wrist, now soaked with blood, was suddenly there in front of Nadir's face. There were two little puncture wounds on it that had blood oozing out beautifully.

The sight of blood had never turned his appetite on before. But at this moment, it was the most precious sight Nadir had ever seen. And the smell. _Oh_. _The smell_.  
  
"Go on," Erik whispered, his voice like velvet to his ears. "Drink it, Nadir. I know you want to. It will make you feel better. I promise."  
  
Erik thrust his wrist closer to his mouth. A small part of Nadir's brain shouted at him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't drink that.  
  
But a much larger part of his brain sang in delight. A thousand little voices whispering inside his mind, _drink it, drink it, drink it, just fucking drink it!_  
  
Finally, Nadir gave in to the pull of the sweet smell that was Erik's blood. He hesitantly lapped at it, trying out the taste. It was rich with sweetness and so delicious like none of the food Nadir had ever had. Soon, Nadir sucked all of it into his mouth, lapping at every remaining drop until there was no sign of it at all. Erik's wrist was clean and the two little wounds were completely healed.  
  
Then, Nadir felt something shifted within him. His body was adjusting, transitioning, by the blood he had taken. Everything was suddenly so loud. The light was suddenly too bright. Something was pulling at his teeth. But he couldn't bring himself to worry about any of them. All he could think of at this moment was blood.  
  
He was still so hungry. He needed more blood.  
  
Nadir, still crushing Erik's wrist in his hand, yanked it close to his mouth once again. With two sharp fangs that descending in his mouth, he tore at the flesh of Erik's wrist hard. The blood pouring out into his waiting mouth, sweet and delicious and addicting. So, Nadir sucked and sucked and sucked.  
  
He heard Erik's groaning beside him. He was squirming right now. But Nadir didn't care. And before Nadir knew it, he felt his own wrist being bitten. Erik was sucking at his wrist as well.  
  
Nadir had never gotten his blood sucked out by a vampire before. For three years that he'd known Erik, he never fed on him once. And no other vampires dared come near him for the fear of Erik.  
  
This was his first time. The feeling was phenomenal. Erik was gentle with him. Nadir didn't feel any pain at all, only pleasure that came unexpectedly. It was as if Erik was sucking something else other than his wrist. Something far below it.  
  
It was Nadir's turn to groan. He reduced the ferocity of his own sucking to match the rhythm of Erik's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Erik tore his fangs from his wrist. He stared at Nadir passionately, his half-mask now stained with blood. Then he pushed Nadir down to the floor and climbed on top of him and then looked down at him with lust in his eyes.  
  
Before Nadir could react, Erik was dipping to his neck. Nadir felt fangs tearing at his flesh. The sharp pain quickly became a pleasure once again. Erik was good at it. Soon, Nadir was moaning without knowing.  
  
"Suck me, Nadir." Erik's voice was in his ears. "Sink your fangs on my neck like I'm doing you."  
  
Nadir did. He tore at Erik's neck and sucked his sweet blood into his mouth once again.  
  
Erik made a happy sound and moved his hip down against him. They both groaned in unison.  
  
They went on long after that. Erik taught Nadir many things about biting, sucking, drinking, and sharing blood through his actions. But Nadir had half a mind to pay attention to the details. Only the words _yes_ and _more_ on his mind. Until he passed out at some point in time.  
  
*  
  
Nadir woke up on his bed. He recalled his memories from last night and hurriedly touch his teeth. To his relief, there were no fangs.  
  
Was it just a dream?  
  
Nadir came to the dining room where Erik was sitting at the table. The smell hit him as soon as he set foot in the room.  
  
There were two glasses of blood, one still full, sitting untouched on the table, another in Erik's hand.  
  
"Good morning, Nadir," Erik greeted. "Come have breakfast."  
  
His mouth watered at the sight and smell of blood. So, everything that had happened last night was not his dream. He was now a vampire.  
  
Nadir felt like someone had thrown him a bucket full of freezing water. Numbness spread across his entire body. Anger slowly occupied his feelings as he was slowly taking the truth. Until it burst through him in a fit of rage.  
  
"What have you done to me!?" He practically screamed.  
  
Erik winced.  
  
"You were dying. I just tried to save you."  
  
"Did I asked?" Nadir snapped. "Why didn't you just let me die?"  
  
"I can't!" Erik shouted back. His voice broke when he said again quietly, "I can't lose you..."  
  
"You took away my choice. You made me this - monster - without my consent!"  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just gave you my blood for helping you heal. But....it appeared that it was not enough. Your condition was severe. My blood couldn't heal you in time. So, you died." Erik sighed. "But with my blood already in your system, you revived again."  
  
"You knew I've never wanted this. You should just leave me to die as a human being! you made me drink your blood after I revived. You forced me to complete the transition. You knew yet you still did!"  
  
"I can't just let you die."  
  
"YOU SHOULD!!!" Nadir screamed at the top of his lung now.  
  
He couldn't accept it. He didn't want to.  
  
How could a vampire die? Only by a stake to the heart. It was easy. He could do that.  
  
"Nadir, I'm so sorry." Erik tried to say. "But it's already done. We can't turn back time."  
  
"No, we can't," Nadir agreed. "And I'll never forgive you for this."  
  
Then, he turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Erik ran after him.  
  
"You took away my choice to die once. You have no right to do it again. We may be immortal but that doesn't mean we can't die."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Erik sounded panic. He ran to block Nadir's way.  
  
"You may save my life but I don't owe you anything, Erik. Let me go."  
  
"No, please. You can't leave me." Tears streamed down Erik's face right now. "Don't go, please."  
  
Erik was hugging him tightly, his body shaking. Nadir tried to push him off.  
  
"Get out of my way, Erik."  
  
"No." Erik's voice was firm. "You leave me no choice."   
  
Something had changed. Nadir could feel it. Erik stepped back from him and held his gaze firmly. Nadir couldn't look away.  
  
"You must not leave me, Nadir. I don't permit you to leave," he simply said. "I want you here with me."  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do," Nadir said furiously.  
  
He turned to leave again but when he was about to go out, he just couldn't. He tried to walk out the door one more time and again, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He frowned.  
  
"You are wrong, Nadir." Erik's voice now cold. "I have every right to do that. As your sire."  
  
"No. You can't do this to me!"  
  
"And you must not kill yourself, Nadir," Erik added. "That would make me very upset."  
  
Nadir growled angrily at him. He pointed a finger at Erik's face and spat his words. "You. Are. A. Monster!"  
  
"We are both monsters now." Erik said calmly. "And now you have to spend your eternal life with me."  
  



	21. this, this makes it all worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 21 (“this, this makes it all worth it”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: assassin/target AU, romance, tragedy, cliché, not historically accurate more into a fantasy
> 
> One of the rules of assassination: do not fall in love with the target. Erik failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this one a lot. But I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Erik might be the worse assassin in the history of the worse assassins in this fic.
> 
> Also, please be aware of the tag 'tragedy' here.

Nadir, the last remaining prince of Persia, was living in Paris right now.  
  
He was still young. At the age of thirty, he had been forced to flee his country from the revolution that had the Shah executed along with the royal family. Prince Nadir somehow managed to escape and it was reported that he came to take refuge in the land of France.

He was also a beautiful man, Erik thought absentmindedly when he looked at the photograph in his hand. It was a shame that he had to kill this man. He hated destroying the arts. And this man looked like he belonged in a museum, but not just any museums, placing him alongside David in the Louvre was a suitable place for a face like him.  
  
Little did the prince know that France was also not a safe place for him. There were assassins and hitmen ready for hire here who were willing to accept some good money for some dirty jobs.  
  
Erik was the one who got hired to kill Nadir. He accepted the job with hardly any consideration at all. It was an easy job with only one brief order: make it look like an accident so it wouldn't be any trace to create a conflict between France and Persia.  
  
Erik thought it was easy. Just killing a prince who came here to hide in haste and also in secret, hence he must be here without many followers.  
  
Erik was right. Actually, there were only one manservant and one bodyguard with him in Paris.  
  
He started by observing his target, watching him, tracking his movements, studying his behaviours. The man was never alone. He always went out with his men. Erik followed him around Paris. The prince was acting like he was just an ordinary person among Parisians. They were even wearing European attire now. But that couldn't change the fact that he was once a prince.

The more Erik watched him, the harder it was to carry out his assassination. He was even more beautiful in person than in the photograph. Actually, the photograph didn't do him justice at all. He was breathtakingly stunning. The way he composed himself made Erik unable to take his eyes away from him. Every time he smiled, it took Erik's breath away and made him want to smile, too.  
  
No, he needed to focus. His reputation could not be ruined just by this heavenly handsome man!  
  
Erik started to form a plan. He had this special poison waiting to be used, the poison that could constrict the victim's trachea and asphyxiate them, and it would leave no trace of it on the dead body.  
  
But there was one big problem with this plan. The prince's manservant would always test his food first. He couldn't use this poison in the presence of him.  
  
So, Erik thought about the ways to initiate the plan while he was watching his target sitting in the garden alone, Erik was a bit surprised he was alone this time, with a book in hand. The sun was shining down on him, the wind blowing his dark hair slightly. He was looking every bit like a statue came to life.  
  
What if...  
  
What if he took the man out on a date, alone with him, in the park, without his manservant, like he was sitting in this garden alone right now.  
  
They would sit there side by side on the bench in some secluded area in the park where no one was there. And maybe they would talk about the weather, or arts, or music, or politics, or whatever the man would want to share his opinions about.  
  
And they would bring a picnic basket and eat together right there in the park. They could share some food, and if he had any luck, they could share some kisses as well afterward.  
  
No, no, they would bring a picnic basket to the park, where Erik could easily slip his poison in his food and finally had a chance to kill him.  
  
Or...  
  
They could go for an evening walk together along the Seine, just he and him and no one else. They would walk side by side, watching the view of the river shining by the moonlight. They would talk about the man's life in Persia and what he liked about Paris so far. At some point, Erik would reach his hand out and take the man's hand so they could walk together, hand in hand.  
  
It would be cold at night, Erik would bring an extra scarf and wrap it around the man's neck to keep him warm. Or they would wrap in the same long scarf that made them stand impossibly close to each other. And he would kiss him right there.  
  
No, not again. It would be cold at night, he would bring an extra scarf and wrap it around the man's neck, and then he would wrap it extremely tight in one swift movement. The man's neck would break and he would dump his lifeless body into the Seine.  
  
Erik took his eyes away from the man for a moment in frustration at himself. He was falling too deep into his trap, in which the man himself didn't even know he had set for him. He needed to get out right now.  
  
But when he looked up again, prince Nadir was right in front of him.  
  
Erik was startled, he stepped back instantly, trying to get away. But the man was looking right at him in the eyes with interest in his gaze. He extended his hand to him.  
  
"Please, monsieur. I mean no harm," he said with a soft voice.  
  
How ironic, Erik thought. Erik definitely meant him harm.  
  
"I know this might be strange," he continued. "But...would you like to go sit with me?"  
  
He was still extending his hand to him. Erik watched it and thought, what the hell was happening right now?  
  
But the former prince was smiling at him. This was the first time Erik got that charming smile directly to him. Actually, this was the first time Erik had someone smiling at him ever. It took his breath away, as well as his ability to deny him. So, Erik took his extended hand and followed his lead deep into the garden.  
  
They were sitting side by side on a bench, just like the way Erik had been daydreaming, no, planning about earlier. Erik sat awkwardly beside him, didn't know what to do.  
  
The prince was the one who started the conversation, his French had some accent in it but still understandable.  
  
"I am wondering, why everywhere I go, I seem to see you there. Am I imagining it or are you following me, monsieur?"  
  
So, this was it. He was here to be interrogated. It made sense now.  
  
"Yes, I'm following you." Erik began with the truth, the first rule to gain someone's trust. "But it is out of interest alone. There is no intention to harm you. And I apologise. I'll never do it again." He ended with the lie.  
  
But the prince just chuckled slightly at him. "That was intended to be just a joke. The worst pick-up line ever, isn't it? Well, if it happened to be true, then, I forgive you."  
  
Huh, what the hell just happened again? But Erik mumbled his thank you anyway.  
  
"I've been here for a month now but I still have no friend. Would you like to be my friend, monsieur?"  
  
Erik stared at him in disbelief. 

"Are you serious?"  
  
The man smiled. "Absolutely. My name's Nadir Khan. You can call me Nadir. It's very nice to meet you." And he stuck his right hand to him. His eyes, at this close, Erik could see that they were green, staring into his, compelling him to fall again.  
  
And Erik fell, easily and willingly, into his waiting hand.  
  
"You may call me Erik," he said and shook Nadir's hand.  
  
They talked after that for some time. Erik found that it was surprisingly easy to carry on a conversation with Nadir. It was as if they had known each other for a long time.

Erik was waiting for the question about his mask but it never came. It was as if Nadir hadn't seen the mask he was wearing over half his face at all.  
  
The more Nadir acted like nothing was wrong about him the more Erik felt anxious about himself. Normally, Erik would prefer people to overlook his mask, but with this man, it was different.  
  
He didn't know why but he needed him to notice it. He needed Nadir to see who he really was. 

Erik became the one to bring the subject up. Nadir just said casually, "I know you have your reasons to wear a mask. I could only guess some. A deformity? Maybe an accident?"  
  
When Erik told him he had been like this since his birth, Nadir just simply said that he was sorry and that must be very difficult for him. He didn't ask to see it. He didn't act like it was a big deal or it would affect their newly formed relationship.  
  
He didn't compare it to one of his own unfortunate things that had happened in his life either. He just simply moved on to another subject.  
  
It was all the more reason for Erik to fall for him.  
  
*  
  
Later, when Erik was alone again, he contemplated what had happened.  
  
Did Nadir really want his company? A company of a man wearing a mask that had been following him around like a creep for two weeks?

A company of a man who was actually planning to kill him?

Did he still want to kill him at all?

Yes, he wanted to kill him. He needed to. He'd already accepted the job. He must not get distracted just by... What was this? A friendship?  
  
So, Erik considered that this was the best opportunity for him to finish his job. His plan had moved forward without him even trying. He saw this lucky.  
  
He liked to think that it was Nadir who fell into Erik's deathly trap, not the other way round. It made him be able to sleep at night.  
  
*  
  
They agreed to meet every Sunday. Erik thought it was too few and far between. He wanted them to meet more frequently. But Nadir said he had things to do and also forbade Erik to follow him again. He said it made his men worried.  
  
He offered to meet Erik every Sunday. He promised there would be no one else with him. It would only be just the two of them. So, Erik agreed.  
  
Erik carried his little bottle of poison in his pocket every time they met. Trying to find the opportunity to use it. He also carried his noose under his coat just in case.  
  
For two months now that they had regularly met on Sundays, the opportunity to kill Nadir had not come. Erik had never had a chance to slip the poison in his food or to break his neck with his noose.  
  
But he had plenty of chances to sit in the park and talk with him, to walk along the Seine in the evening with him, to go to the museums or the art galleries and quietly walk around and enjoy arts together with him, to go to the theaters or the operas to watch some performances with him.  
  
He even had a chance to hold his hand once while they were walking in the park. It was the best evening walk Erik had ever had in his life.  
  
*  
  
There was a note slip in under his door one morning. It was an anonymous note but Erik knew instantly where it came from. On the note written only two words:  
  
'contract canceled'  
  
Erik left for Nadir's house instantly. From his manservant, Nadir was at the garden near his house. It was the garden where they first officially met.  
  
To his relief, nothing had yet happened to Nadir. Erik told him how in danger his life was right now. He confessed to him everything that he had been lying. He told him who he really was and what the purpose of his first week of stalking was for.  
  
He begged him for his forgiveness and asked him to move out of this city right now because, since Erik could not finish the job, there would be more assassins coming his way.  
  
What Erik didn't expect was that Nadir told him he knew who he was all along. But from the way Erik looked at him, Nadir believed Erik wouldn't be like his reputation. And he was right.  
  
Their Sunday meeting was first the plan to keep Erik at bay. But it had soon changed the purpose when Erik hadn't made any attempt to harm him. Nadir hoped Erik would forgive him for that. Also, his affection for Erik was real. And if he must leave, he asked for Erik to go with him.  
  
But before Erik could say anything back, a bullet hit him from somewhere far. It hit right through his stomach. Erik collapsed to the ground instantly.  
  
Nadir was shocked but he was fast to react. He hugged Erik's body up in his arms tightly.  
  
"I'll save you. Hold on. It'll be alright," Nadir said, his voice shaking. He tried to carry Erik up but it was too late. Erik knew he wouldn't make it.  
  
"Stop, Nadir. Stop. It hurts," Erik said. Nadir stopped trying to move him instantly. "It's okay. I deserve it. They only came for me. I've failed them."  
  
"No. It was all because of me," Nadir said. Now he was crying.  
  
Erik reached his hand up to Nadir's face, trying to wipe away his tears.  
  
"Please, don't cry for me. I don't deserve it."  
  
That seemed to make Nadir cry even more. Erik tried to think of something else to say.  
  
"Promise me you'll leave. Promise me you'll stay alive."  
  
Nadir could only nod his head. He was unable to speak.

Erik took a deep breath and decided to ask for one thing that he wanted the most. It was his last chance after all.  
  
"Can you give me a kiss, Nadir? That would bring me a good dream for once."  
  
Nadir sobbed before he kissed him right on his mouth. His tears falling onto Erik's face. Erik's tears slipped from the corner of his eyes as well.

He smiled and thought, _this...this makes it all worth it._ Before he took in his last breath in the arms of the man he loved.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October is already end but I still won't end this.
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts about my fics :)


	22. and neither should you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 22 (“and neither should you”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Unresolved sexual tension
> 
> Erik liked to stare and Nadir let him.

Erik was staring at Nadir. He had been staring at him ever since they had left Persia together. He tried to be subtle about it. But Nadir knew. He could always feel the weight of Erik's eyes on him.  
  
There were many times when they were naked before each other. Nadir had never been embarrassed of his own body. And Erik was a man as well as him. He had no reason to hide his body from him.  
  
It was already dark when they found a lake. And it was a perfect time to finally get to have a bath after a long period of traveling through the woods. They set the fire and the makeshift camp for the night. And then Nadir started to undress.  
  
Erik's stares were intense, though he tried to hide them. But his eyes kept landing on Nadir, everywhere on his body, his face, his chest, his back, his buttocks, his crotch. Nadir had to admit it, it felt good to be under Erik's attention.  
  
"Don't you want to take a bath, Erik?" Nadir said. "Come join me."  
  
Erik stood and went in the shadow to undress. Nadir still wasn't going. He was waiting for Erik. The light from the campfire was dancing on his body.  
  
When Erik finally stepped out to the light, completely naked, even without a mask, Nadir stared back. He kept his eyes on the lean body. Erik might look very thin when being dressed but beneath the clothes, there were muscles, very lean but strong, and also some scars.  
  
Nadir roamed his eyes up and down Erik's body openly, not even trying to hide it.  
  
Erik straightened his back up a bit, trying to look unabashed by Nadir's eyes. However, Nadir saw his throat wobbled up and down nervously.  
  
"You shouldn't stare at me like that," Erik said.  
  
"And neither should you stare at me," Nadir said back.  
  
"I don't," Erik denied.  
  
"Whatever you say," Nadir said knowingly before he turned to walk into the lake, still feeling Erik's eyes on him.  
  
  



	23. do we have to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 23 (“do we have to?”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: post LND, crack treated seriously  
> Relationships: Erik & Raoul & Nadir
> 
> Erik and Raoul agreed to raise Gustave together. Nadir was afraid it would be a disaster so he came to help.
> 
> This story related to #12 (watch me)

Nadir walked into Erik's house to find two familiar men pressing close to each other against the wall. But it was not in any way the lovers did. The shorter man's hands were on the taller man's neck, squeezing and pushing him against the wall. The tall and masked man's hands were trying to push him away. They were both practically growling in one another's face.  
  
"What a good day today, gentlemen!" Nadir said aloud to no one in particular. "An exercise on Sunday morning like this would surely make you healthy."  
  
Erik and Raoul stopped their little act of love immediately. They both turned to him, their clothes still wrinkled. And they couldn't hide how glad they were when they saw him.  
  
"Daroga! You're back!"  
  
"Oh, thank god, you're here!"  
  
The two men cried at the same time.  
  
He left them alone for two weeks, only two weeks.

Nadir sighed loudly. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Erik supposed to bring Gustave to me last night but he didn't. He already got to spend his time with him last Sunday. It is my turn this week."  
  
"You have him three days per week is more than enough considering what you've done to him earlier," Erik said.  
  
"If we agree to do this together, at least, let it be fair! I am his father, too!" Raoul furiously said.  
  
The two men were just at the beginning of their agreement to raise Gustave together. But they still couldn't bring themselves to live in the same house. So, they decided between themselves that Gustave would stay at both their houses each week equally.  
  
The arrangement was set like this: Gustave would stay at Raoul's house on Monday until Wednesday and at Erik's house on Thursday until Saturday, and they would take turns each Sunday.  
  
Nadir thought it was a suitable arrangement and there shouldn't be any problems. However, he stayed and watched them to make sure that it worked.  
  
Both men seemed to be satisfied with this arrangement and Gustave was happy. The boy still missed his mother, but now with both his dads and Nadir there to help him, the boy seemed to adjust to this new environment quite well.  
  
It went smoothly for three weeks. Nadir was convinced this shared custody arrangement would work out well for this unfortunate family without his supervision for at least a week or two.  
  
So, he went back to Paris to take care of his housing contract. Since there was Gustave, Nadir couldn't leave the boy, now without his mother, alone with those idiots forever. He decided to move to New York permanently.  
  
For the past ten years, Nadir had stayed in Paris. He didn't follow Erik to New York. He was so angry at what Erik had done to the poor girl and the vicomte that when Erik's lair was raided by the mob, he just stood there and watched.  
  
When Erik had disappeared, Nadir knew he was alive but he didn't try to follow him. He didn't know where Erik went. he didn't care to find out either.  
  
His life without Erik's problems was very peaceful. He enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Until one day, after ten years, a letter had arrived at his house. Nadir was very surprised to see that it was from Erik. He told him in the letter that he had very bad news to announce, " _...as you were_ _one of her oldest friends..._ " and _"...you shouldn't be hearing this from the newspapers..._ " With that, he informed him about the passing of Christine Daee and where she had been buried.  
  
He also told him that he had a huge surprise for him. But he couldn't tell him through a letter, for Nadir would never believe him and would definitely accuse him of lying. He asked him to go to New York as soon as possible. And if Nadir refused to go, it would be the biggest regret in his life.  
  
Nadir had a premonition of something bad about to happen if he ignored the last part of Erik's letter. Also, he wanted to say his final farewell to the poor soprano. So, he came here and found out that Erik's surprise was indeed huge. Erik now had a son. And the mother was none other than the late Christine Daae.  
  
Nadir was very shocked at first, but later he was more concerned about the poor boy's well being without a mother. Because he knew how difficult it was to raise a child as a single dad.  
  
At least, on the bright side, the boy now had two dads willing to raise him.  
  
But, apparently, even ten years had passed, Nadir overestimated their sense of maturity.  
  
Erik was staring at Raoul threateningly right now.  
  
"He must stay here," Erik said loudly. "I am teaching him music and arts and science. All the things that are _necessary_."  
  
"He's studying languages, philosophy, and history with the _proper_ teacher at my house. Those are also _necessary_."  
  
Nadir decided to intervene.  
  
"At least we know now he is getting the education he needs," Nadir said. "But it's Sunday. Let the poor boy have a break."  
  
"He can have a break with me," Erik said.

”He can have with me, too,” Raoul also said.  
  
"Why don't we ask Gustave who he wants to be with," Nadir suggested.  
  
"Do we have to?" The two men said at the same time. If they had anything in common, it would be this controlling behaviour. Well, Erik was more like a control freak than Raoul. But Raoul was not innocent about this either.  
  
"You don't think your boy's opinions mean anything at all?" Nadir asked.  
  
"It's not like that," Erik mumbled  
  
"Of course, they do," Raoul said.  
  
"So, you all agreed you'll let him choose. Whoever the boy wants to be with today will get to spend their time with him on Sundays from now on. Until he says otherwise, then you can take turns." Nadir said with the air of finality that made the two men hold their protests.  
  
"Do you all agree with this?" Nadir had to ask for confirmation. "No protesting, no moaning," he looked at Raoul knowingly, then he turned to look pointedly at Erik. "And no dirty trick from the one who loses."  
  
To Nadir's satisfaction, they both said their agreement.  
  
After that, Nadir went to sit on the couch, a newspaper in hand, already making himself at home in Erik's living room, waiting for the boy to come down for breakfast.  
  
Erik went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the boy. Raoul went in there as well to help. They were both clearly trying to win their son's heart.  
  
Nadir listened to the sound of the two rivals bickering with each other from the kitchen in amusement. Maybe this could be the beginning of something beautiful like in some romance novels Erik used to read in his free time.  
  
Nadir hoped the boy would ask to be with both of his dads so it could encourage them to reconcile with each other soon because seriously Nadir was so tired of this game.  
  
When Gustave finally came downstairs, it was not the dining room he first went into, despite the delicious smell of food.  
  
"Uncle Nadir!" The boy exclaimed loudly when he walked past the living room and saw him there. He ran to him and sat in his lap. "Dad said you'd left. I was afraid you would never return. I've missed you."  
  
For roughly a mouth that he'd been with the boy, Gustave seemed to like him more than he thought. And Nadir had to admit it, the boy reminded him of Reza, his long-gone beloved son. He wished to see the boy grow up to be a man like he never had a chance with Reza.  
  
"I went back to Paris to bring my belongings here," Nadir told him.  
  
"Does that mean you're going to live here with us forever?"  
  
"Yes. But not here-here. My new apartment is just around the corner. You can come by any time. Maybe after one of your lessons with one of your fathers," Nadir offered generously because he, too, had missed him. "I brought some interesting things from Paris for you, too," he added.  
  
"Can I go there today?" Gustave asked, excited. Then, he turned to both his fathers, who, Nadir had just realised, were standing in the doorway right now.  
  
"Dad? Papa? Can I go to uncle Nadir's house today? You two can go with me. Right, uncle Nadir?" He turned to ask him. "Can dad and papa go there, too?"  
  
"Of course. I could use some help in arranging furniture and stuff as well."  
  
The two men stared at him with the look of betrayal so strong that Nadir couldn't help but laugh at them.

Next Sunday he would ask the boy to choose specifically between his two dads.  
  
Or, maybe not.  
  
Maybe this arrangement was the best solution. Maybe he could convince them to spend time together every Sunday, all four of them. That would either be great or a disaster, but he’d like to try.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustave might look like he had three dads now. But Nadir definitely felt like he had three kids.


	24. are you kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 23 ("are you kidding me?”)  
> Rating: G
> 
> Nadir didn't approve of Erik's kidnaping behaviour.

"Are you kidding me? Again?" Nadir asked as soon as he saw what Erik had done. "How many times did I tell you that you can't kidnap someone just because you can. No matter how many times you bring her here, she won't ever be yours. She belongs to someone else and you know that."  
  
"I didn't kidnap her, Daroga. She followed me here. She came here by her own will. And she is here because she wants to be with me."  
  
"That can't be true. You know she never follows anyone blindly. You must've lured her here."  
  
"Why can't you believe that I'm capable of being loved for who I am. I don't need to do any tricks to make her follow me. She genuinely loves me. Look, Daroga."  
  
He pulled her to sit on his lap gently, her delicate form willingly followed his guiding hands. And he placed his hand on her back, rubbing tenderly on her pale hairless skin. There wasn't any resistance from her at all. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, looking utterly blissful as Erik's hand continued to stroke the area under her chin.  
  
True to Erik's words, she seemed to be happy being with him like this. But that didn't make her being here any less wrong or allowable. She still needed to go.  
  
"Bring her back right now, Erik," Nadir ordered.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Bring the Shah's cat back to her place right now or I'll take your violin away from you for a whole month."  
  
Erik just smirked, completely unafraid by Nadir's threat. "You know I can always make myself a new one."  
  
Nadir took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he gave him an ultimatum, his voice low with suppressed anger. "You bring her back right now and never bring her here again or I'll forbid you from spending time with Reza forever. And you know I'm not bluffing."  
  
Now Erik was pouting. Nadir knew he had already won.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: hairless cats didn't exist until the early 1960s. I just thought that Erik would love one.


	25. sometimes you can even see (+R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 25 (“sometimes you can even see”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Unrequited love, dialogue fic  
> Relationships: Erik/Nadir, Raoul/Christine, Nadir/Mme Giry
> 
> Raoul and Christine discussed Erik's feelings towards Nadir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated by writing dialogue only again.

"Look at that, Christine. Why didn't I know before that Madame Giry and Monsieur Nadir Khan are seeing each other?"  
  
"There are many things that you still don't know in this opera house, Raoul. They've seen each other for nearly a month now, I think. Oh. No."  
  
"What is it, Christine? What do you see?"  
  
"Behind that column, do you see it?"  
  
"That man looks familiar."  
  
"It's Erik!"  
  
"Why is he staring at them like that?"  
  
"I told you there are many things you don't know in this place."  
  
"Can you just tell me?"  
  
"I don't think I should. Something is supposed to stay a secret."  
  
"You know you can trust me, Christine."  
  
"Alright. I think Erik's in love with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen love in his eyes, Raoul, many times. If you can get close to him you'll see. Sometimes you can even see the longing in his gaze towards him."  
  
"But you used to tell me Erik loves you, how can you say he loves him, too. I'm confused."  
  
"He loves me, yes. But there are many kinds of love, Raoul. His love for me is more like a fatherly love. He never sees me as anything more than that."  
  
"But he is so angry with me. Why would he hate me if he doesn't want you all to himself?"  
  
"He wants me to be able to focus fully on singing. He doesn't want me to get distracted. You know how strict he is as a teacher. He's also afraid you'll hurt me. He knows your family won't ever approve of me. He doesn't want me to be deceived or given any empty promises."  
  
"You know I won't ever do that to you. I don't care what my family thinks about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you really convinced he doesn't love you that way?"  
  
"He's never touched me once, not even the tips of my hair. When I go to his house on the lake for his lesson, he treats me with the utmost respect. He's never made any attempts to advance our relationship. If anything, he even seems to be afraid of me. He once said he only wanted me to be successful, for my success is also his success."  
  
"And why do you think he loves him that way?"  
  
"Just look at him right now, Raoul. He looks so sad, so broken."  
  
"Shouldn't he be angry right now if he loves him?"  
  
"That's why I'm convinced he truely loves him. He chose to be hurt on his own and tries to be happy for him. That's what true love is like, isn't it? Sacrifice yourself for your beloved's happiness."  
  
"Why didn't he confess his feelings for him then? If I were him I wouldn't be able to hide it for years like that."  
  
"Interesting question. But I don't think he knew it. I think he's just realised the depth of his feelings that he has for him for the first time when he saw him with Madame Giry. And he probably thinks it's too late now."  
  
"Love is such a complicated feeling. I feel sorry for him."  
  
"So do I. Poor Erik."  
  



	26. how about you trust me for once?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 26 (“how about you trust me for once?”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: modern AU, crack, Among Us game
> 
> Just some friends playing Among Us together.  
> 

Raoul was the one reporting the body. Now they were discussing who was the only imposter among them. 

"It's Erik, guys. Trust me. I know," Raoul said through his mic as soon as he called the meeting.

"What the heck!" Erik yelled. "I didn't do anything!" 

"Ok. Let's vote Erik," Nadir immediately agreed.

"Wait! You just believe what he said without asking? Nadir, how can you do this to me!" Erik sounded betrayed.

"I trust him," Nadir said.

"How about you trust me for once?"   
  
"How about you stop lying for once?" Nadir challenged.  
  
"I'm not lying. I really didn't kill Phillippe. I really didn't do anything this time."  
  
"Liar!" Raoul interrupted. "I saw his body and I know it's you."  
  
"I don't even know where the body is."  
  
"It's in the storage where I saw you disappeared into," Raoul said.

"YOU are a liar! I was in the office. Now I know it's you, Raoul, and this is a self-report."

"I saw Raoul briefly near O2," Meg said. "And I was with Christine the whole time."  
  
"Yes, we were in O2 and I saw Raoul there," Christine confirmed. 

"And this storage has a vent in it, isn't it?" Nadir suggested with a little amusement in his tone.

"Oh, he could vent to the office after killing Phillippe in the storage!" Meg exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Gotcha, Erik!" Raoul triumphantly laughed.  
  
"Guys, it's really not me!" Erik desperately tried in vain to deny. But it was too late now.  
  
"Let's vote Erik then," Nadir concluded.  
  
[ Erik was ejected. ]  
  
[ Erik was NOT an imposter. ]  
  
"I frigging hate this game," Erik's distasteful voice came through the speaker. "And I hate you all. Why you always sus me?"  
  
Nadir chuckled. "You have to ask that?"

Erik huffed. "You don't want to find an imposter. You just want to kill me." 

"It's not like that, dear," Christine softly said. "We want to find the imposter _and_ also want to kill you."

Everyone began to laugh, Erik couldn't help huffing out a laugh along with them, too.

"Why do I have to die every time?" Phillippe grumbled. "I swear if I die again next round, I'll quit."

Raoul carelessly spoke, "you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, bro. Oops!"

"I think someone just revealed himself," Meg laughed.

"Did you forget the game's still on?" Nadir shook his head and moved his avatar to push the emergency button.

"I mean his previous round!" Raoul hurriedly tried to correct himself.

"Too late now," Christine also laughed.

Everyone voted Raoul and the game ended.

"You're a dead man, Raoul. You're totally a dead man," Erik's cold voice came suddenly. "I will literally kill you. Be prepared, Raoul. I will come after you."

Raoul shrieked. "Help me Nadir! Don't let your boyfriend come to kill me!"

"Sorry, man. I can't." Nadir just laughed.


	27. give me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 27 (“give me that”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: comfort
> 
> Erik was bored so he went to Nadir's apartment.

Erik was bored. There were no rehearsals worth watching and also no singing lesson for Christine for two days now and it would continue like this for a whole week.

Two days ago she came in sick with a sore throat and a fever. He told her through the mirror that she must take a whole week off so she could fully recover, for he would never let her abuse her vocal cord when she was not ready to sing. So now, he was left with nothing to do for a whole week.

He tried to find something else to entertain himself with but nothing could make him feel satisfied. Because it was not only boredom that he was facing, there was also this gloomy feeling hanging around him. It was constantly dragging him down and following him everywhere he went, no matter what he did he could not shake it. It tugged at his entire being and left himself feeling emptier than before.

He tried to sleep it off but his heart refused to keep calm, despite his gloomy mood, it barked at him to do something but to do what he did not know, for he had already tried and he was still unsatisfied, even morphine couldn't help erase this feeling. While he was just lying on his couch defeatedly, he thought of this one man whom he hadn't seen for some time now.

Where had the daroga been? Why didn't he come bothering Erik now? Why did he let Erik be alone on his own like this?

For three weeks that Nadir hadn’t shown up at their meeting point at the bank of the lake, Erik slowly developed this gloomy feeling. Normally, he had Christine’s lesson to focus on. But now, when he was alone like this, the feeling intensified.

Didn't they agree to be friends? Was this how friends did to one another? Abandoning him like this? He thought bitterly.

Fine! If the daroga wouldn't come bothering Erik right now, Erik would be the one to go visit him at his place instead.

So, he went out of the underground passage through the gate on the Rue Scribe and started to walk, his long brimmed hat helped shield away his mask from the prying eyes. A fifteen-minute walk out in the sun helped calm his restless heart a little bit, the more he approached his destination the better he felt. 

He arrived at Nadir's apartment on the Rue de Rivoli late in the morning. He had never officially come here to visit the Persian but he'd watched him went in and out of his apartment enough times to know which door to knock.

Darius came to greet him at the door as expected. But when he saw who had knocked he attempted to close it instantly. Erik was fast to put one shoe inside to prevent it. 

"He isn't here right now, sir. Please go back," Darius said when it was clear that he couldn't shut his door.

"Where has he gone and when will he be back?" Erik asked. But Darius didn't answer. He was busy trying to push Erik's foot away from the door in a vain attempt to shut him out. Erik even managed to step in further.

"Darius," Erik spoke with his enticing voice that he had used successfully to compel so many people before. "Tell me when will the daroga be back?"

Darius stared at him and then he said, "If I tell you, will you go away, sir?"

Erik sighed. So his voice couldn't use with him, too, huh? Erik was really getting old.

But Darius told him obviously in the hope of getting rid of him. "He will be back for lunch, sir. Why don't you come back again in the afternoon, he'll sure be here by that time."

So the daroga was about to be back in no more than two hours. Why must Erik wait somewhere else and not here!

He tried to push Darius away but the man didn't give up so easily. 

"Will you let me in as your master's friendly guest like a good gentleman or you prefer to fight me and end up getting thrown away and locked out of your own house with me inside, it's your choice!"

Erik stood tall, towering over him in the most intimidating manner, his eyes bored into Darius's eyes threateningly. He saw the man swallow nervously and hoped he would choose the best choice for both of them.

Eventually, after clearly been fighting with himself in his head, Darius reluctantly stepped aside and let him in.

Nadir's house was not elegantly furnished as his house back in Persia. Here, it was all plain colour and a bit worn out wallpaper with the less decorated furniture and more of the humble coziness atmosphere; the Persian carpet covered the floor of the parlor, one comfortable-looking long couch and one even more comfortable-looking armchair were placed in front of the fireplace. He could definitely imagine the daroga dozing off in that armchair with a book in his hand.

Speaking of books, there was a big bookshelf on one side of the wall. He walked to it and couldn't help tracing his fingers along the spines of the books that lined the entire shelf. They were Persian, French, Russian, Arabic, and English books mixed together, in various sizes and colours. Erik longed to rearrange them all.

Darius was tracking Erik with every move he was making, hovering in the doorway like an old owl. "Please, don't touch anything, sir. He wouldn't like it if something is missing."

"Are you thinking of me as a thief, Darius?" Erik turned around to face the man gracefully. "If I were to steal things, I wouldn't have knocked, would I?"

"I've known you for a long time, sir. I've seen enough," Darius said.

Erik couldn't help smiling at his words. Yes. They'd known each other since he had been in Persia. He could be considered as one of Erik's oldest friends if he would let himself be called that, but Erik doubted it.

"That was a long time ago. Now, I no longer steal anything anymore."

"I don't believe you."

It seemed Darius really knew him well.

"I mean from him, at least," Erik corrected. Then he turned back to look at the books once again. When he picked up one book, Darius warned him again.

"I said, sir, no touching."

"I just want to read some books, Darius. What damage that will do? I promise I'll only read it and not eat it," he said, eyes still on the book in his hand.

When he still felt Darius's eyes on him he sighed. Darius was always good at his job, annoyingly good. Erik had experienced it firsthand in the past. How many times that the order from the daroga _'help me keep an eye on him'_ had Erik in trouble?

"Didn't you say he would come back for lunch? Shouldn't you go to prepare them now?" Erik tried.

That seemed to do the trick. Darius glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece and then looked hesitantly back and forth between Erik and the kitchen.

"Go. He will be back any minutes now,” Erik urged. “And I won't set the house on fire, don't worry."

Darius glared at him one last time before he, at last, left him alone in the living room.

When Darius was gone, Erik put the book down into its place on the shelf and started to wander around silently like a cat, the sound of his footstep was lost by the carpet.

The view from the window caught his eyes. The Tuileries garden was green and blooming at this moment. How nice to have this view in the living room. He would love to have one, too. Maybe he should start practicing landscape painting more so he could have this kind of view in his own living room.

He left the window side after admiring the garden for a while and roamed around the room again. The daroga had little personal belongings on display. Most of the decorations that were there Erik was quite certain they came with the house. 

There was a mahogany desk on the other side of the room, behind it was a leather desk chair, on top of the desk sat a little frame of a photo that looked familiar. It was of the sea and the rocky land. Suddenly Erik realised it was Mazandaran seashore. He could not forget that quicksand he once had to cross. It stirred the nostalgic feeling inside him; the decades old memories that somehow felt like it was just yesterday.

He felt some undescribed feeling pulling at him towards the drawers. He tried opening one drawer and found some writing implements there; the pencils, fountain pens, quills, and a bottle of black ink laid in a tray. He opened another drawer beside it, inside laid a pile of papers.

Erik itched to write a note and left it there for the daroga to see, something representing himself, something along the line of 'Erik was here'. That would surely irritate him when he found out later. Or maybe it would remind him of Erik’s presence...

He reached inside for the paper but his hand brushed on something else. A black notebook hid completely behind the stack of papers. This notebook looked familiar like Erik had seen it somewhere before.

It was not Erik's fault that the notebook compelled him to pick it up and openen it. He thought it was a diary at first but what he read was not what he expected.

The first page he landed on after randomly flipped through it was the page that clearly had been opened quite frequently that its trace was imprinted as a crease on the book spine.

On the very top of the page read: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA??

Erik's lips curled into a smile when he saw that title and a smile turned into a chuckle when he continued to read what appeared to be the daroga's old notes about the Opera Ghost's incidents at the Paris Opera House.

Some notes written there were true. But most of them were merely fantasies, ridiculous tales driven purely from the frightened minds, and most of which Erik had heard before.

It appeared that the daroga had interviewed a fair number of people; unfortunately, they were mostly useless information. But it seemed he somehow knew from the start that the OG was Erik. And Erik was flattered.

The more pages he read, the more interesting it got. The daroga was indeed determined to find Erik's residence below the opera. He even drew a map but it was very much wrong. Ah, finally he got himself the way to the lake. Well, Erik felt guilty about letting the siren drown him, but Erik did save him from drowning! They were good now, he guessed.

Oh, he once saw Erik disappeared in the third cellar. Next time Erik should be much more careful, he did not want the daroga, or anyone at all, to wander through that door. It would not end well for them. He shuddered at the thought.

"What are you doing here, Erik?" the familiar voice startled him. Since when the daroga had been back Erik didn’t notice. Erik turned to him without thinking that he was still holding the notebook in his hands.

Nadir’s eyes widened when he saw what was in Erik’s hands. He quickly strode across the room in long steps and stood in front of him. “Give me that!” He muttered before snatching his notebook from Erik’s hands.

“You were more obsessed with me than I thought,” Erik couldn’t help saying that with a teasing smile.

“So you’ve read it!”

“It was there to read, wasn’t it?”

“It was in the drawer. You wouldn’t have found it if you...” He then sighed. “What with that time we used to discuss about manners, Erik?”

Erik just shrugged. “There is one thing I need to tell you first. No matter what I do, you must not go into the door in the third cellar. Remember that, daroga. You must not.”

Nadir eyed him warily. “Why is that? What is behind that door?”

“Unspeakable horror, daroga! Unspeakable horror!” Erik really hoped he would listen to him.

“Well, If only you introduced me the way in your house properly, I would never have to find my way there and end up getting killed.”

Erik was hesitating; deep down he would like to do that but he was also afraid. Being a ghost was enough to disappoint him, he didn’t want Nadir to see how he lived underground, how he had a coffin in his bedroom, or how much morphine he was stocking there.

“Maybe…one day, daroga.”

Nadir sighed. “Tell me, why are you here. Erik?”

"Where have you been?" Erik asked instead of answering.

"Do I have to answer to you now? Do you have to know my every move?" Nadir retorted but answered him anyway. "I went to the bank."

"I mean where have you been for the past few weeks?"

"I’ve been here," Nadir gestured his hand around to his house.

"Why haven't you been to the opera?"

The daroga raised his eyebrows. "Who said I haven't?"

Erik frowned. "Then why haven't you come to see me for three weeks?"

Nadir shrugged. "Why do I have to?"

Erik took a sharp breath when he felt the pain his answer cut through him. He couldn't help raising his voice. "Didn’t we agree long ago to meet at the bank of the lake every week? How can you leave your Erik alone like that?"

The daroga raised his eyebrows even higher at that. "Isn't that what you want? Be left alone, not to be bothered. Isn't that what you told me the last time we met?"

Well.....

"Ah, yes, I did say that," he said hesitantly. "But no, I didn't actually want that."

Now the daroga was frowning and looking like he was about to say something, but after a while, he just sighed.

"What do you want from me now, Erik?" He asked tiredly.

"Nothing! I just..." Erik paused, trying to find what to say while rubbing his hands together absentmindedly. Nadir was glaring at him, waiting for his answer.

"We've been performing this same opera for almost a month now and I've watched it like a hundred times already, also Christine is sick, nothing serious," he said the last part when Nadir looked worried at the news. "So, I canceled her lesson for a week."

"So, you're bored," Nadir concluded.

"I already tried to find something else to do. But it just couldn't...."

Ah, how could he describe this feeling?

"Never mind. You were gone! You haven't been around for so long!" Then he lowered his voice to the last sentence. "I kind of prefer not to be left alone right now."

A silence fell between them. Erik was looking everywhere but Nadir.

"Are you lonely, Erik?" Nadir's voice was a bit softer.

Erik dug his head down instantly, suddenly feeling exposed. Why did he always see right through him?

He heard a sigh and Nadir's voice called him, "come, Erik."

When Erik looked up, Nadir was already at the doorway of the living room.

"Come join me for lunch. It appears you could use some company." Nadir didn't wait for him. He was already on his way to the dining room.

Erik hesitated for a moment, then he followed him with a little smile on his face. And if the daroga noticed the smile that Erik couldn't contain throughout the meal, he didn't say anything about it.


	28. do I have to do everything here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 28 (“do I have to do everything here?”)  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: based on Kay's book
> 
> On the way back from Nizhny Novgorod, they encountered a band of robbers.

Nadir woke up to a knife pressing at his throat. He'd thought it would be safe to set a camp here further away from the river but it appeared not when a group of five armed men intruded into their camp in the early morning.

They tied them up together in front of their tents, all three of them. Nadir knew they could never win a fight even if they tried. He might have some skills as the daroga of Mazandaran but the other two were just his servants.

Who would know that fate would bring him here only to be killed by the bandits in the middle of the forest, Nadir thought bitterly while trying the knots around his wrists; they were tight, he couldn’t get himself loose.

He was ordered by the Shah to bring the greatest magician known to man to the Persian court. They were now on their way back. They would have reached home long ago if only the said magician would agree to take a boat instead of stubbornly insisting on traveling by land.

And the man now had vanished from them since yesterday morning, leaving them to wait without knowing where he had gone and when he would be back. Erik had done this to them several times now as if he was testing Nadir if he really would do anything to bring him back and if he would trust him enough to wait.

Erik used to disappear for days, the last time he did he went out for a whole week. So, Nadir was quite certain he wouldn’t be back soon. He wondered what Erik would do when he was back and found that they were all dead. Maybe he would just shrug his shoulders and move on.

The three robbers were separately searching for any valuable items from their belongings in their tents, each man for each tent, while the other two stayed out and watched the hostages. Nadir heard the sound of their stuff being cast around in the tents. He thought about Reza and all the things he would do to the boy if he survived this.

“Please, take what you want but spare our lives!” Nadir said in Russian but the robbers seemed not to understand.

Nadir didn’t notice since when the sound from the tents had stopped. But everything was so quiet now that the two robbers looked at each other in puzzlement. One of them decided to go in to look. He went in and never went back.

Now the other man started to panic, he called out but no one answered. And when he was about to open the flap of the tent a rope was tied around his neck and within the next second he collapsed on the floor.

Erik emerged from the tent in the form of a tall shadow as if he was Death himself. 

“Do I have to do everything here?” Erik said as he crouched down in front of Nadir to untie the rope around his wrists and ankles. “I saved your life from the inflamed lungs and now I have to save you from those robbers as well? Aren’t you supposed to be the one to guard my safety as I am your mission?”

When Nadir was freed he helped him untie the others. “If it’s not because of your stubbornness that made us take this route we wouldn’t have met the robbers in the first place! I really thought that we were not going to make it.” Nadir sighed in relief. “I really have to thank you this time, Erik, for saving us.”

“I should hope this would be the last time,” Erik said before he went into his tent.

They packed up and rode on after that. And to Nadir’s relief, there were no more worrisome incidents until they reached home.


	29. back up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 29 (“back up!")  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> Nadir asked Erik about his birthday.

"What do you want for your birthday, my son?" Nadir smiled to his boy. Reza's birthday was approaching and it was the usual thing here in this family that Nadir would ask the boy what he wanted for his birthday.

"I don't want anything, father. I have everything I want already," Reza answered. His boy was always a sweet child.

"Really? Are you sure?" Nadir teased.

"Ah...well...," Reza hesitated and Nadir chuckled. "Can you invite him here for my birthday dinner?"

 _Him_ that he referred to was none other than the infamous magician.

Nadir huffed. "Let's see what I can do. But I can't guarantee you he will come."

Reza nodded. “It’s fine, father, if he cannot come."

"Are you sure you just don't want his toy?" Nadir asked.

"He already gave me so many. I just want to meet him. He hasn't come here for a while now."

"He's busy lately."

Reza nodded quietly, then he seized Nadir's hand when he appeared to have some idea. "I want to repay him, father. Do you know when his birthday is? I want to give him a present, too!"

Nadir realised he didn't know that. He barely knew Erik's personal information. He only knew that he was a Frenchman with a tragic life, which details he didn't know, Erik still didn't want to share. He didn't even know how old Erik actually was.

Sometimes, he felt to him like an old man who had experienced a life of the cruelest kind that shaped him into a tough person that couldn’t be bothered easily, with his wide-ranging knowledge, numerous skills and strong survival instinct, he was easily one of the most powerful and dangerous people Nadir had ever met.

But sometimes, he was just like a child trying hard to look strong and tough, using his mask as his shield, he concealed everything physically and mentally, but deep down he couldn’t hide how fragile he was. Nadir had seen him crack so many times. That strong façade of his wasn’t really strong as he would like it to be.

"Father?" Raza's voice dragged him back from his thoughts. "Can you ask him when his birthday is?"

Just a birthday, Erik wouldn't mind telling him, would he? 

"Yes," Nadir answered. "I'll ask him for you."

*

Nadir met Erik again the following week. He accompanied him to the garden for an evening walk after Erik’s long and hard work of drafting the preliminary design for the Shah’s new palace had finally done.

They walked together in the dimly lit and completely vacant garden when Nadir finally had a chance to ask.

"Erik, can you come over to my house this Saturday? It's Reza's birthday. He would love to have you there."

Erik's eyes lit up at the invitation.

“Of course, I can. Why didn't you tell me earlier so that I can have more time to prepare his birthday present. Ah, never mind, three days is enough time to make him something extraordinary. He will love it, I am sure. I can't wait to see his face light up in astonishment upon seeing this present that I'm about to make for him!”

Erik was talking more to himself now. He looked excited to show Reza his present which he was clearly planning on his mind. And Nadir couldn't help feeling wonder how he kept talking about Reza as if he wasn’t a nearly blind boy.

"Come, Nadir. Let's go to the bazaar. Maybe he would like something else, too, besides my toy."

He took Nadir's hand and drag him to the direction of the bazaar with the enthusiasm that made Nadir laugh.

"Erik," Nadir called while holding a firm grip of Erik's hand and pulled back so that he couldn't be dragged away. "Do you know what time it is right now? There are no shops open at this hour. We have to go there tomorrow and I'll go with you but only with one condition.

Erik stopped trying to drag him and made a tsk sound. "What is it then? If it's about stealing, I assure you I won't steal for your son's birthday presents. I’m willing to pay as much as they need."

"That's good to hear. But I only want to ask you for one thing. Can you tell me when your birthday is?"

Erik froze instantly. He shook Nadir's hand away from his hand and stepped back.

"No, I cannot," Erik's answer was just a faint sound. But the garden was so quiet with no other single person around that he could hear him loud and clear.

"Just a birthday, Erik. Can't you share that information with me?"

"No, I can't and I won't." Erik turned his back to him now.

Nadir could sense that Erik was feeling distressed, but with what he could not pinpoint. He stepped beside Erik and spoke to him carefully. "How can telling me your birthday harm you in any way?"

Erik stepped away from him again. "I'd rather not have a birthday," he said coldly.

Nadir frowned. "Don't say that. A birthday is a day to celebrate." 

When Nadir made an attempt to get close to him again, Erik barked at him loudly. "Back up!"

Nadir stopped, gasping at the harsh tone of his voice. Erik’s back heaved as he took a deep breath before he burst.

“How can you celebrate the day that brought into the world this abomination, this monster? How can you celebrate the beginning of the unending misery? How can you celebrate the birth of a face that even a mother refused to look at?”

Erik's shoulders were shaking violently.

“No one.... No one ever wants to celebrate that. I hate my birthday. I'd rather not be born!”

A sob escaped his throat that let Nadir know he was crying. Nadir had seen him in many vulnerable states before but he had never seen him downright crying like this. And this was just over something as simple as a topic about his birthday.

What kind of life had this man had as a child?

Nadir slowly stepped closer to him and gently put one tentative hand on his shoulder. When Erik didn't shake him away Nadir couldn’t resist pulling his trembling form into his arms.

“Shh, I’m sorry,” Nadir cooed when Erik tensed. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back as if he was tending to a miserable child. When he felt Erik relaxed in his arms, he began to say gently to him.

“I'm not celebrating the birth of your face. I want to celebrate the birth of a genius, an outstanding musician, a talented architect, and the greatest ventriloquist. I want to celebrate the day that _you_ were born so that _we_ could meet.”

He continued to speak very softly right into Erik’s ears.

“Without that day I wouldn't have a chance to know how great of a man you are, Erik. If I want to celebrate that, would you let me?”

Erik buried his face into the crook of Nadir's shoulder as if he wanted to say yes. But then he shook his head.

"I can't. Every time I think about that day it was like I was back in....." He shuddered and stopped speaking as if he was afraid to say it. "I'd rather forget my birthday," he said and went back to bury his face in Nadir's shoulder even more.

Nadir hoped one day Erik would open up and share all his past trauma with him, for him to be able to relieve his pain and to have someone to talk to.

"How about..." Nadir started. "You think of a day that you would like to set as your new birthday. Any day. The day that you like. The day that it makes you feel grateful that you were born."

Erik was silent. He was thinking. Nadir was slowly stroking Erik's hair making him purr like a cat in his ear.

Finally, he said, "Perhaps, that day....the day we first met. The day you found me in Nizhny Novgorod. The last day of the great Yarmark.”

Nadir smiled at his answer.

"That's settled then."


	30. just say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 30 (“just say it")  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> After the final lair scene, Nadir came back to see Erik in his lair.

When Nadir's body finally recovered and regained its strength after the long and torturous day that he had spent in Erik's lair and that damnable torture chamber, three days had passed.  
  
Worries about the well-being of Christine Daae and the Vicomte de Chagny had Nadir get out of his bed and hailed a cab to the opera once again.  
  
When he first set foot in Erik's lair, Nadir knew instantly that everything had changed, something even worse than the last three days had happened.  
  
It was dark. No candles were lit. The only source of light was from the almost extinguished fire in the fireplace. But it was enough for him to observe around the place or what remained of it.  
  
The whole place was ruined, furniture destroyed, candelabra lay abandoned on the floor as well as papers scattering around it.  
  
On the sofa, there was a figure of a man laying there, looking completely ruined as the place he was in.  
  
"Not you again," said Erik, his voice once beautiful now wrecked. He looked totally broken, with his shirt on loosely, his thin hair sticking around, and his face bare.  
  
When Nadir came near him, Erik put his arms over his face, trying to hide it.  
  
"Why it has to be you who return but not her?" Erik said again with a weak voice. Then his body started to shake. He was crying, probably of disappointment.  
  
Nadir's heart was torn both by the sight of this broken man and the sting of his words.  
  
"You know I won't ever leave you," Nadir said quietly.  
  
"But you should. There is nothing left for your entertainment here, daroga. Only this poor, unfortunate Erik, who was now unable to harm anyone. The opera ghost now has retired from his profession. I can assure you that you won't hear about this ghost ever again. You can now rest your case about him and leave."  
  
"Do you think that I am here just because of that?"  
  
Erik finally put his arms down and revealed his tear-soaked face. He slowly moved to sit up and looked at Nadir, his brows tied into a frown.  
  
"Then why are you here if not for that?"  
  
"Where are the girl and the vicomte?" Nadir asked.  
  
"They are gone, both of them. I let them go. Don't you see that? I already let them go. If you're worried about them I can assure you, they are very safe right now, far away from me. Now you can leave."  
  
When Nadir did not move Erik raised his voice, though he was weak, his voice was still booming, echoing the place.  
  
"Why don't you go? I said leave!"  
  
It was not the first time that Erik told him to go away. But it still stung, every time.  
  
"Now I'm worried more about you," Nadir simply said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Erik screamed again, louder than ever.  
  
Nadir closed his eyes, bearing the power of Erik's voice, and stood firmly. It hurt to be on the receiving end of his outburst and sharp words but Nadir knew, he was the only one staying with him through every up and down of his mood for so long, that deep down Erik needed him.  
  
"Just say it," Nadir said quietly. "If you really want me to leave you, just say that you don't want me in your life so I can leave. Just say that you hate me so this can be over. Or just say anything that makes me hate you so I can finally be free. But it needs to be the truth, for I always know when you lie."  
  
When Erik didn't respond, Nadir added,  
  
"Because I can't, Erik. I can't leave you like this. If you want me out of your life you'll just have to kill me."  
  
_Physically or verbally, it doesn't matter._  
  
Tears started to run down Erik's face again. And soon, he was wailing, his whole body shaking. Slowly, Erik reached out with his trembling hand.  
  
"Nadir," he called, just a whisper, but that was enough for Nadir to move.  
  
He closed the distance between them and put his arms around Erik, bringing him in his embrace. Erik crushed tightly to Nadir's chest, his hands fisting around Nadir's shirt, his warm tears seeping through it.  
  
Nadir's own tears slip from his eyes for this broken man in his arms. He stroke his fingers through his thin hair tenderly while Erik continued to sob on his chest.  
  
He stayed like that for a long time, providing comfort for this poor and unhappy Erik. Because, after all, this was what he was here for. And he would continue to do so for the rest of his life.


	31. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 31 (“I trust you")  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: hurt/comfort, time in Persia
> 
> Erik could feel Nadir’s trust in him even without hearing him say the word.

A skeptical gaze from the dark green eyes that always fixed on him told Erik that Nadir still wasn’t convinced he would behave himself in a well enough manner not only for the Persian court but for the society in general. The eyes that were always searching for the real motives behind his actions, for the unseen tricks he might be holding, or the mischievous scheme he might be plotting, always followed him.

No one would think that the court magician would ever earn the daroga’s trust if they saw those intense eyes with the knitted brows and the way the daroga always kept him under his surveillance.

But there was only Erik who knew that the daroga trusted him in the way beyond what he let the others believe he did.

In the way that Nadir let him get close to his precious son and allow him to spend time with the boy whenever he wanted; to teach him tricks and whisper things into Reza’s ears with the voice too low for his father to hear and be able to check whether the things Erik put in his boy’s head were appropriate, yet he let him; or to wheel Reza’s chair out of his house alone with no servants around and no one to guard his safety, even if Erik could do something dangerous to the boy, still he let him.

In the way when Nadir was in the most vulnerable state, burning with fever or weakening by sickness, he let Erik tend to him instead of the proper doctor. When Erik shoved his own self-mixed medicine in Nadir’s mouth, he swallowed it down without even a second thought that it might be a poison instead of a remedy.

In the way that Nadir still let Erik into his house, allowing him to take his place as a safe space for him when Erik officially became the sultana’s torturer and assassin; when those duties had dyed his body and mind with blood, tainted his soul and sometimes rid him of his sanity, despite how dangerous he knew Erik could be, he still let him.

In the way that Nadir voluntarily welcomed into his arms this thief, this killer, and this monster. And in the way Nadir let him do all those unspeakable things to him behind his bedroom's closed door.

Erik could feel Nadir’s trust in him even without hearing him say: I trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some struggles, I finally finished all the prompts! Yay! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my pharoga fictober project. And for leaving kudos here. Also big thank you for leaving comments. I really love to read what you think about them. Every comment is like fuel for me to be able to write and live. I appreciate them all. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D


End file.
